Une Autre Histoire
by Heaven.x3
Summary: " Nous connaissons tous l'histoire d'amour entre Edward Cullen, un vampire, et Bella Swan, une humaine . Et si nous reprenions l'histoire du début ? Oubliez l'histoire que vous avez lu, une autre histoire commence pour eux . "
1. Chapter 1

**Saluut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic, soyez indulgent**

" Nous connaissons tous l'histoire d'amour entre Edward Cullen, un vampire, et Bella Swan, une humaine . Et si nous reprenions l'histoire du début ? Oubliez l'histoire que vous avez lu, une autre histoire commence pour eux . "

**/ ! \ Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination . / ! \**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre . POV Edward**

_Forks . 5 Novembre . Rentrée des vacances de la Toussaint ._

_ Toujours les mêmes pensées insignifiantes . Je n'attend que la fin de cette journée, banale comme toutes les autres . Ils sont tellement pathétiques . Depuis plusieurs jours, ce sont toujours les mêmes pensées . La fille du sherif emménage . Ils se demandent tous comment elle est, si elle est jolie, intelligente … Je plains cette pauvre fille, elle va devoir subir toute leur attention et ce pendant des mois . En quoi ça me concerne de toute façon ? Elle ne changera rien à ma vie ._

_ Alice … Je sais qu'elle vient d'avoir une vision . Pourquoi cache-t-elle ses pensées ? Les autres ne semblent pas l'avoir remarqué, sauf Jasper . Elle semble heureuse . _

**Mike Newton " **_Tyler l'a vu, c'est une bombe ! Je dois me la faire avant les autres . Je vais pouvoir l'aborder en Anglais . Mais comment virer Tyler de sa place ... "_

_ Répugnant . Pauvre fille . _

- Arrête de me fixer Alice .

- Alors arrête de révasser, je veux pas être en retard en Anglais !

_ Inutile de discuter avec elle, elle est bien trop surexcitée . Je m'assis à ma place habituel, seul . C'est mieux ainsi . Alice trépigne sur son siège . Mais que lui arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ? Je commence à écrire quelques notes qui me trottent dans la tête . Et là, une explosion de pensées ._

_" Elle est magnifique ! "_

_" On dirait un mannequin ! "_

_" Que fait une fille comme elle ici ? "_

_" Pff elle est pas si belle que ça ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est refaite de partout . "_

_ Alors la fille Swan est entrée . Je ne lève pas la tête, ça ne m'intéresse pas . Je l'entend s'approcher de moi , poser son sac et s'assoir . J'aurai préféré qu'elle choisisse une autre place, mais je suis le seul à avoir une place de libre . Cette odeur … Vient elle d'elle ? Un mélange de freesia et de cannelle . Le venin emplit ma bouche . Mais … Comment est ce possible ? Son cœur … Il ne bat pas . Impossible ! Je lève enfin la tête et l'a voit pour la première fois . Ses yeux, si bleu … Si mon cœur était encore en vie, il battrait jusqu'à sortir de ma poitrine ._

* * *

**_Voilà :D_**

**_ Chapitre court pour commencer, mais je pense que les prochains seront plus long ! J'espère avoir vos avis, n'hésitez surtout pas ! XOXO S. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vos reviews m'ont encouragées, merci :D .**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 ****: Nouveau départ . POV Bella .**

_ Forks . La ville où je pensais ne plus jamais remettre les pieds . Et pourtant, me voici dans ma chambre d'enfance, en face de mon père . Je sens son regard sur moi . Il n'a presque pas parlé depuis mon arrivée . Il me regarde, encore et encore . Je sais que j'ai changé, je ne suis plus sa petite fille . Il pose mon dernier sac et sort avec un simple hochement de tête dans ma direction . Je sens que ça va être dur ces deux prochaines années . Ma mère me manque déjà . Le soleil et la chaleur me manque . Allez, sois un peu sociable . _

**« **Tu veux manger dehors ce soir ? »

_Charly ou le pire cuisinier du monde . _

« Oui si tu veux . »

_ Tu n'imagines pas le sens que ta question a pour moi . Je monte dans ma chambre pour défaire mes valises et trouver une tenue plus chaude pour la soirée . Au mois de Novembre, à Phoenix, je pouvais sortir en tee-shirt . Enfin, quand je pouvais sortir . Il faut que j'arrête de penser à mon ancienne vie . Des sanglots me viennent sans qu'aucunes larmes ne coulent . Je prend mon portable . _

_« A : Maman_

_De : Bella_

_Tu me manques . J'étouffe déjà dans cette ville ._

_Je t'aime B. »_

_ Je redescendis après m'être changer . Charly m'attendait dans la voiture . Le trajet se fit en silence . Mais un silence apaisant, j'ai pu réfléchir . Demain c'est mon premier jour dans le lycée de Forks . Là où rien ne se passe, je ne passerai pas inaperçue . Je vais devoir me concentrer toute la journée pour faire aucune erreur . Il faut que je trouve une solution pour rester seule . La voiture s'arrêta . On est arrivé . Tout le monde me regarde . Super . La serveuse nous plaça pres de la fenêtre et nous donna un menu . Si je dois faire semblant, autant choisir le plat qui me dégoute le moins . Charly prit un steak frites . Parfait . Je commanda la même chose ._

« Je croyais que tu étais végétarienne ? »

« Je le suis plus depuis la fin de l'année . »

« Oh . D'accord . »

_ Ce fut la seule conversation de tout le repas . J'ai vécu un vrai calvaire . j'ai vraiment hâte de me retrouver seule . Mon portable vibra . Un message . _

_« A : Bella _

_De : Maman _

_Tu me manques aussi ma puce . Je sais que c'est dur mais il le faut . _

_Fais très attention à toi et à ton père . Il ne doit rien savoir ._

_Bisous, je t'aime . Maman »_

_ Je dois me défouler . A peine rentré, Charly se mit devant la télévision, devant un match . Tant mieux . Je lui dis bonne nuit et monte dans ma chambre . Une bonne douche me fera du bien . Quand j'en sorti 30 min plus tard, j'entendis les ronflements de Charly . Parfait . J'enfila un leggins et un sous pull noir . Je sortis mes bottes noires du placard et après les avoir enfilées, je sortis par la fenêtre . Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser un peu ._

**Le lendemain matin . 7h .**

_ J'étais enfin prête pour mon premier jour . Je pense avoir trouver la bonne conduite pour me fondre dans la masse . Mes anciens amis ne me reconnaitraient pas s'ils me voyaient . Avant, je faisais partie des plus populaires de mon lycée . Toujours bien habillée, bien coiffée, bien maquillée . Et me voila aujourd'hui , habillée simplement sans une trace de maquillage . J'attendis que Charly parte avant de descendre . Le seul point positif dans cette nouvelle vie était ma voiture . J'avais insisté auprès de ma mère pour pouvoir l'emmener avec moi . Ma magnifique Mini-Cooper violette . Je pris mon sac, mes clef , une veste et monta dans ma voiture . En route pour le lycée . Je le trouva facilement, de toute façon on ne peut pas se perdre à Forks . Mon portable vibra . Ma mère . _

_« A : Bella _

_De : Maman_

_Bon courage ma puce . Je t'appelle ce soir ._

_Fais attention . Je t'aime . » _

_« A : Maman_

_De : Bella_

_Ne t'en fais pas, je sais comment me comporter . _

_A ce soir je t'aime aussi . » _

_ Le parking commença à se remplir lorsque je sortis enfin de ma voiture . Je rabattis la capuche pour ne pas mouiller mes cheveux , la pluie s'était mise à tomber . J'alla jusqu'au secrétariat chercher mon emploi du temps ._

« Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan . Je viens chercher mon emploi du temps . »

« Oh donc c'est toi la fille du Shérif Swan ! Bienvenue à Forks . Tiens ton emploi du temps et la combinaison de ton casier . Si tu as la moindre question n'hésite pas à venir me voir . Fais signer cette feuille par tous tes professeurs et ramène la moi ensuite . Voici les livres dont tu as besoin, laisse ceux que tu n'utiliseras pas aujourd'hui dans ton casier . Tu es vraiment jolie . »

« Heu merci »

_ Cette femme est vraiment bavarde . Je sortis et trouva mon casier rapidement . Le 306 . Comme par hasard . Ma vie a changé le 3 Juin . Premier cours, Anglais . Ça passe . Je sens le regard des autres . J'entend quelqu'un se diriger vers moi . Je respire un bon coup et me tourne vers lui avec un sourire . _

« Heu … Salut… Tu es Isabella … Heu … Moi c'est Tyler .. . »

_J'ai vraiment envie de rire . Il devait pas s'attendre à ce que je lui sourie . Le pauvre ._

« Salut Tyler . C'est juste Bella . »

« Tu es vraiment … Belle … Bella . »

« Merci . Tu sais où se trouve la salle 127 ? »

« Premier étage à gauche. »

_ Si je ne m'en vais pas maintenant, je vais exploser de rire . Je lui fais un autre sourire et me dirige vers les escalier . Le pauvre ne va pas s'en remettre . Il a encore la bouche ouverte . Je trouva la salle rapidement, j'attendis un eu sur le côté . Personne ne me remarqua . La sonnerie retentit . Allez courage Bella ! Lorsque je passa le pas de la porte, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi . J'avança jusqu'au bureaud u professeur, me présenta et lui donna la feuille de présence . _

« Bienvenue Mlle Swan . Il ne reste plus qu'une place de libre à côté Mr Cullen . »

_ Je regarda dans la direction qu'il me montrait . Je vis qu'une chevelure cuivrée . Il ne me regardait pas . Et c'était bien le seul . J'avança jusqu'à la table, sorti mes affaires et posa mon sac par terre . Je sentis mon voisin se crisper . Je me tourna vers lui et vis son profil . Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau . Il tourna la tête et me fixa . Ses yeux … Je ne pouvais le quitter du regard . Je n'avais vu une telle couleur . Presque or .. Je vis ses yeux exprimer de l'étonnement puis de l'incompréhension et enfin de la douceur . Si mon cœur pouvait renaître, il battrai pour lui . Ma vie a Forks sera bien différente à présent ._

* * *

**Voila :D L'arrivée de Bella, la rencontre avec Edward de son point de vue . **

**J'espère avoir votre avis ! XOXO S.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre :)**

**Quelques petites précisions tout d'abord, je sais que je fais des fautes d'orthographe mais ça arrive à tout le monde non ? Je n'ai pas encore de beta, et je veux poster le plus possible donc j'oublie pas mal de fautes . Je m'en excuse . Ensuite, je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, ils vont être plus longs par la suite .**

**Pour ce qui concerne Bella, je l'ai voulu différente du livre . Elle est consciente de sa beauté, mais vous en saurait plus dans les prochains chapitres .**

**Merci pour vos review constructives, désolé de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux anonymes ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** : Qui est-elle ? POV Edward**

_C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté . Plus rien __ne comptait . Le calme plat . Je n'entend pas ses pensées . Son cerveau m'est impénétrable . Je ne comprend pas . Mais qui est-elle ? Je n'ose pas lui parler, elle non plus . Nous détournons notre regard seulement après le raclement de gorge de notre professeur . Est-elle un vampire ? Son cœur ne bat pas mais ses yeux sont bleus . Je dois le vérifier ._

_« _Salut, je m'appelle Edward Cullen . Tu es Isabella c'est ça ? »

_Si elle m'entend, ça veut dire que son ouïe est surdéveloppée, tout comme la mienne ._

« C'est juste Bella . »

_Incroyable ! Tant de questions me viennent en tête ! Depuis quand est-elle un vampire ? Comment fait-elle pour se contrôler ? Pourquoi ses yeux sont bleus ? …_

« Comment se passe ton arrivée à Forks ? »

« Tout le monde me regarde, j'ai l'impressions d'être une bête de foire ! »

« Il ne se passe jamais rien d'habitude . Tu es une nouveauté pour eux . »

« Quand est-tu arrivé à Forks ? Je ne me souviens pas de toi . »

« Je suis arrivé l'année dernière avec ma famille . Mon père a été muté a l'hôpital du comté . Pourquoi être revenue ? J'ai entendu dire que tu vivais à Phoenix . »

_Elle semble nerveuse . J'ai peut être touché un point sensible ._

« J'ai eu quelques problèmes et je ne pouvais plus rester chez ma mère . M'éloigner était la seule solution . »

**POV Bella**

_Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de lui dire ça ? J'aurai du lui dire que je voulais passer du temps avec mon père, comme à tout les autres ! Son regard me transperçait, j'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi . Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder tout en évitant ses yeux . Plutôt grand et mince, mais je voyait très bien ses muscles à travers sa chemise . Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant presque toute l'heure . A-t-il remarqué que j'étais différente des autres ? D'ailleurs, lui aussi semble différent . Je n'ai jamais senti une telle odeur . J'aurai presque envie de me jeter sur lui et le sentir pendant des heures . Oh non … Son cœur ne bat pas non plus … Ne me dites pas que c'est un … ?_

« Tu es un vampire ?! »

« Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? »

« Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Laisse moi ! »

_La sonnerie retentit à cette instant . Je pris mes affaires et fonça vers la sortie . Dans quoi m'étais-je fourrée ?_

**POV Edward **

_Pourquoi a-t-elle eu si peur ? Tout allait si bien . Je ne la revis pas de la matinée . A midi, je m'assis avec mes frères et sœur à notre table habituelle . _

« Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! Qu'as-tu fais à Bella ? »

« Alice je n'ai rien fais . Tu as eu une vision ? »

« Oui ! Elle veut partir ! Raconte moi tout ce que tu lui a dis ! »

« Rien de spécial Alice, on discutait normalement et d'un coup elle a pris conscience de ce que j'étais et elle a eu peur . »

« Attend .. Tu veux dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué ? »

« Apparemment non . Elle a peur de moi . Mais, ta vision de ce matin, c'était elle ? »

« Oui . »

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? »

« Je te le dirais si tu arranges les choses avec elle . C'est pas tout les jours qu'un vampire végétarien emménage ici . »

_Elle se tourna vers Jasper . Inutile d'insister, elle ne dira rien de plus . Un vampire végétarien … Avec des yeux bleus … Elle doit être unique dans son genre . _

**POV Bella**

_Des vampires à Forks . Et moi qui a décidé de venir ici justement pour les fuir ! Il fallait que je parte d'ici . Pas maintenant . Je devais me nourrir . J'enfila une tenue entièrement noire, de toute façon personne ne me verrait mais on ne sait jamais . Je sortis par la fenêtre . Je m'améliorais, je ne fis pas un bruit en atterrissant . Pendant que je courais, je réfléchissais à un plan pour m'enfuir . Je n'en avais pas parlé à ma mère, elle aurait flippé et aurait voulu que je parte immédiatement . Je n'en avais pas le droit, par respect pour mon père . Je sais qu'il est heureux de m'avoir sous son toit . Je devrais attendre quelques jours, ils ne veulent peut être aucun mal . Ils sont arrivés il y a un an, je n'étais pas encore transformée . Et puis, ils n'ont surement aucun lien avec Victor . Les vampires ne se connaissent pas tous . Bon, il valait mieux que je me concentre sur ma chasse . Je respirais un bon coup et senti l'odeur d'une biche . Pas très appétissant . Les coyotes me manquaient . Ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche, cette journée avait été rude . Je fonçais en direction de la biche et lui sauta . Après l'avoir vidé, je pris le temps de l'enterrer . J'avais presque fini quand j'entendis des mouvements . Je n'étais pas seule . Je me relevais et me mis en position d'attaque . Les mouvements se rapprochaient . Ils étaient deux . Cette odeur … Je la connaissait ! _

« Edward ? »

_Il sortit à ma droite . Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement quand il vit ma posture . Derrière lui, une toute petite femme . On aurait dit un lutin . Elle me faisait un grand sourire et avançait en sautillant . _

« Je ne te ferais aucun mal Bella . »

« Salut Bella ! Je suis Alice la sœur d'Edward . Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin . »

_Qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent ? _

« Salut . »

« Bella, je suis désolé pour ce matin . Je pensais que tu savais que j'étais comme toi . »

« Fais pas attention à mon frère, c'est un idiot . »

« Alice ! »

« Moi je ne lui aurais pas fait peur ! Je sais m'y prendre, pas comme toi . »

« Mais bien sur ! T'es une pile électrique, rien que ça l'aurait fait fuir ! »

_Euh … C'était quoi cette famille ? Ils avaient l'air de m'avoir oublié, je ferai peut être mieux de partir ._

« Toi tu ne bouges pas ! »

« Mais … »

« Tu vois Alice tu lui fais peur ! »

« En faite, vous me faîtes peur tous les deux . »

_Ils se tournèrent vers moi, étonnés . _

« Oui j'ai une langue et je sais m'en servir ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin, je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire peur . »

« Tu n'y es pour rien . Je m'attendais pas à rencontrer des vampires c'est tout . »

_Je voulais rentrer, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir me laisser partir ._

« Je sens qu'on va être de grandes amies ! »

_C'est ça ._

« Bella, pourquoi tes yeux ne sont plus bleu ? »

_Edward me fixait . Il avait l'air complètement perdu . C'est vrai, je n'étais pas concentrée lors de ma chasse, leur vraie couleur était apparue ._

« C'est une illusion . J'avais les yeux bleus avant que de devenir … ce que je suis . »

« Tu es encore un nouveau né ! Incroyable .»

« Un nouveau né ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« Tu as été transformé il y a moins d'un an ? »

« Au moins de Juin . Pourquoi ? »

« Tu te contrôles parfaitement . Comment fais-tu ? »

« Pour ne pas tuer ? C'est simple, je veux pas être un monstre c'est tout . »

_Alice souriait . Edward avait l'air choqué . _

« Vous ne tuez pas aussi non ? »

« Comment le sait-tu ? »

_C'était Alice qui avait posé la question . Mais son sourire prouvait qu'elle savait la réponse ._

« Vos yeux . Ils ne sont pas rouges . »

_Alice ne me lâchait pas des yeux . Edward réfléchissait, à voir la ride sur son front . Il finit par me regardé dans les yeux et me sourire ._

« Bella, je crois que tu as pas mal de choses à nous raconter . »

* * *

**Chapitre plus long :)**

**J'espère avoir vos avis, ils m'aident à avancer ! **

**XOXO S.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjouuur à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre 3 . Merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui me mettent en favoris !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** : La famille Cullen . POV Edward **

_Alice a eu raison de me trainer dans les bois . La rencontre avec Bella a été bénéfique . Elle nous a écouté et on a pu en apprendre plus sur elle . C'est un nouveau-né et pourtant elle se contrôle parfaitement . Elle possède un don intriguant . L'illusion . Peut être que Carlisle en saura un peu plus . Quand elle partit, on décida avec Alice de chasser un peu avant de rentrer . Elle semblait joyeuse . Elle ne pensait qu'à Bella . Et moi aussi . Quel vampire étrange ! Nous nous dirigions vers la maison quand on rencontra Rosalie et Emmett, revenant de leur chasse . Alice sauta presque dans les bras de Rose ._

« Oh Rose, je savais que Bella était géniale ! On a pu parler avec elle ! Je vais l'inviter à la maison demain j'espère qu'elle acceptera . »

« Doucement Alice, elle ne nous connait pas . »

« Et bien comme ça elle nous connaitra ! »

_Alice repartit vers la maison en sautillant . Elle avait hâte de retrouver Jasper et de lui raconter notre ballade ._

« Alors Edward, elle a pas fui devant toi cette fois ! Ahahah ! »

_Emmett . Il me mit une grande tape dans l'épaule qui me fit partir en avant ._

« Laisse le tranquille Emmett . »

_Ils partirent main dans la main en direction de la maison . On entendait encore le rire d'Emmett . Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage . Oui elle ne m'avait pas fui ._

**POV Bella**

_Une fois dans ma chambre, je me changea et m'installa dans mon lit avec un livre . Je lisais la même page depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque je laissa tomber . Impossible de me concentrer . Je ne pensais qu'à cette rencontre avec les Cullen . Alice avait vraiment l'air d'une folle . Mais elle semblait gentille . Un peu trop confiante tout de même envers une possible amitié entre nous . Quand à Edward, je ne savais quoi pensé de lui . Il m'intriguait . Je me levais et me mis devant mon miroir . J'observait mon reflet, sans qu'aucune illusion ne le change . Mes yeux devenaient moins rouge . Les cernes sous mes s'estompaient . Je cherchais des formes familières, celles que je possédais avant ma transformation . Mes cheveux avaient la même couleur qu'avant, sauf qu'ils étaient plus beaux et plus brillants . Mon nez était droit . Ma bouche plus pulpeuse . Mes joues un peu rondes sont devenues lisses . Mon corps était devenu plus musclé, plus sportif . Moi qui avait toujours détesté le sport ! Le bronzage que je possédais a disparu .Finalement, j'étais toujours la même, mais en plus jolie et moins maladroite . Je pensais que devenir vampire était ne punition . Mais si on m'offrait une nouvelle vie ? _

**Le lendemain 7h30 . Lycée de Forks **

_Je venais de descendre de ma voiture lorsque une mini tornade noire se jeta sur moi . Alice ._

« Alice laisse la respirer ! »

_Edward . Les battements de mon cœur aurait accéléré s'il le pouvait . _

« Comme si elle en avait besoin . »

_Alice me lâcha et me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis ._

« Salut Alice, salut Edward . »

« Bonjour Bella . »

_Son sourire aurait pu me faire rougir . Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du lycée . Alice parlait, beaucoup . J'avais arrêté de l'écouter quand elle avait évoqué du shopping . Je regardais Edward, qui me souriait . Il ne disait pas un mot mais son yeux exprimaient beaucoup d'émotions que je ne compris pas . Alice nous laissa pour aller en espagnol, Edward et moi avions un cours commun de biologie . Nous avançâmes en silence . Les autres élèves nous fixaient . A part Tyler, aucun autres n'étaient venus me voir lors de mon premier jour . Mais leurs expressions étaient partagées . Certains me regardaient avec envie, d'autres avec peur ou encore indifférent . Je me tourna de nouveau vers Edward . Il semblait énervé . _

« Edward ? Que ce passe t-il ? »

_Il fixait quelqu'un devant nous . Un garçon de notre âge, blond . Il aurait pu ressembler à un joueur de foot . Comme Edward ne m'avait pas répondu, je posa ma main sur son bras . Il y eu comme une sorte de courant électrique qui nous traversa . Je retira ma main et le regarda . Il semblait aussi étonné que moi . Etrange . Nous arrivâmes devant notre salle . J'alla voir le professeur et lui donna ma feuille de présence . je m'installa de nouveau à coté d'Edward, étant la seule place de libre . Je ne m'en plaignis pas au contraire . J'avais plein de questions à lui poser . _

« Edward, qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir ? »

« C'est juste que Newton avait des pensées désagréables a ton égard . »

« Newton ? »

« Mike Newton . Le blond au premier rang . »

_Je le regardais plus attentivement . Physique banal . Il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant ._

« Comment savais-tu ce qu'il pensait ? »

« Je suis télépathe . »

_Je me mis à paniquer . Il entendait mes pensées ! _

« J'entend les pensées de chaque personnes se trouvant dans cette salle . Sauf les tiennes . »

« Tu n'entend pas les miennes ? »

« Non . »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas . Carlisle pense que tu dois émettre un sorte de bouclier . »

« Qui est Carlisle ? »

« C'est mon père, enfin je le considère comme tel . C'est lui qui m'a transformé . »

« Et tu peux vivre sous le même toit que lui ?! »

« Bien sur ! Carlisle est la meilleur personne que j'ai jamais rencontré . Il nous aime comme ses propres enfants . Il est ma famille . »

_Il avait l'air de vraiment l'aimer . Sa voix exprimait du respect lorsqu'il parlait de lui . Nous continuâmes notre conversations à voix basse, personne ne pouvait nous entendre . L'avantage d'être un vampire ! _

« Donc, Carlisle pense que j'émet un bouclier. Tu as déjà rencontré quelqu'un dont tu ne pouvais pas lire les pensées ? »

« Non jamais . Tu es la première . »

_Je me sentais flattée, sans aucune bonne raison . _

« A mon tour . Depuis quand es-tu transformée ? »

« Le 3 Juin . Mais ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler . »

« Que dis-tu de passer l'heure du déjeuner en ma compagnie ? On pourra finir cette conversation . »

« Bien sur . »

_Edward voulait passer une heure seul avec moi . Je me sentais heureuse . Sensation étrange, hier j'avais peur de lui . Et aujourd'hui, je le suivrais n'importe où . Nous arrêtâmes notre conversation pour suivre le cours . A la fin de l'heure, il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma salle de mathématiques . Si une chose n'avait pas changé depuis ma transformation était bien mon aversion pour les maths ! Je m'installa au fond la salle à côté d'une fille brune à l'ai timide . _

« Salut je suis Bella, la nouvelle . »

« Salut moi c'est Angela . »

_Elle me fit un sourire et retourna dans ses pensées . Elle avait l'air d'une fille plutôt calme .Tant mieux . Le prof nous fit faire des exercices tout au long de l'heure . J'abandonna au bout du 3__ème__._

« Les maths ne sont tes amis apparemment . »

« On ne s'aime pas de tout ! »

« Attend je vais t'aider . »

_Angela m'expliqua rapidement comment résoudre les équations . On se mit à discuter de tout et de rien . Elle était vraiment gentille et pas curieuse . Nous allâmes notre cours suivant ensemble ._ _La matinée passa rapidement . J'avais hâte de me retrouver seule avec Edward . Lorsque je rejoignis mon casier, il était la, tel un dieu vivant posé contre le mur ._

« On sort ? »

« Je te suis . »

_Je le suivis jusqu'à des tables dehors . On s'assit l'un en face de l'autre . _

« Parle moi de ta famille . »

« Alors, j'ai 4 frères et sœurs . Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie . Alice et Jasper et Rosalie et Emmett sont en couple . Il y aussi ma mère adoptive Esmée . »

« C'est Carlisle qui les a tous transformé ? »

« Non, seulement Esmée Rosalie Emmett et moi . Alice et Jasper étaient déjà transformés lorsqu'ils nous on rejoint . J'ai été le premier à être mordu quand j'avais 17ansen 1918 . »

_1918 … Il a 111ans ! _

« J'étais en train de mourir de la grippe espagnole lorsqu'il m'a trouvé . Ensuite ça été au tour d'Esmée . Les médecins l'a pensé morte . Quelques années plus tard, Carlisle trouva Rosalie dans la rue, presque morte . Elle ne pouvait être sauvée humainement . C'est Rosalie qui trouva Emmett . Il avait été blessé par un ours et elle a eu u coup de foudre pour lui . Elle a supplié Carlisle de le sauver car elle n'avait pas la force de le faire elle-même . Alice et Jasper nous on rejoint en dernier . On ne connait pas l'origine d'Alice . Elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie humain . Jasper a été transformé pendant la guerre de Sécession . Il a quitté sa créatrice car son ancienne vie ne lui convenait plus . Alice l'a trouvé . »

_Ca faisait beaucoup a encaisser ! _

« Les autres aussi lisent dans les pensées ? »

« Non je suis le seul . Mais Alice voit l'avenir et Jasper ressent et peut contrôler les émotions . »

« Je pensait être la seule à avoir un doute . Je me rend compte que je ne connait vraiment rien du monde vampirique . »

« Parle moi de ton don . »

« Je crée des illusions . Seulement des petites comme la couleur de mes yeux . Je peux aussi rendre ma peau normal les jours de soleil . C'est ce que je faisais à Phoenix mais ça demande beaucoup de concentration et ça me vidait . Je devais me nourrir beaucoup plus ces jours la . »

« Tu ne sortais pas beaucoup alors ? »

« Non, j'évitais . J'ai arrêté le lycée et à la rentrée ma mère m'a inscrit à des cours par correspondance . Mais je supportais plus d'être enfermée alors je suis venue ici . »

« Ta mère est au courant ? »

« Oui, elle a tout de suite remarqué le changement . Elle m'a vu telle que j'étais avant de découvrir mon don . Etrangement elle n'a pas eu peur et m'a accepté . C'est la seule à être au courant . »

« Il y a très peu de lois pour les vampires mais la plus importante est l'anonymat . Si les Volturi apprennent son existence ils vont la tuer . »

« Qui sont les Volturi ? »

« C'est un peu notre famille royale . Ce sont les plus vieux vampires et on énormément d'influence . Ils créent leur propres lois et sont vraiment dangereux . »

« Protéger ma mère des Volturi : Noté . »

_Edward me sourit . Il était tellement beau à cette instant ._

« A ton tour de me raconter ton histoire . »

* * *

**Voila :D **

**Un peu d'Edward pour ce chapitre, le prochain sera le passé de Bella .**

**J'espère avoir vos avis, ils me font avancer !**

**XOXO S.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre plus long pour l'histoire de Bella ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira . Bonne lecture **

* * *

**Chapitre 5**** : Isabella Swan . POV Bella**

_« A ton tour de me raconter ton histoire . »_

_Je respirais un bon coup avant de me lancer ._

**Flashback**

_Tout à commencer fin mai . Je menais ma vie comme n'importe qu'elle adolescente . J'avais des amis, un petit ami attentionné . Un week end, un ami a fait une soirée chez lui . J'y étais comme tout le lycée . J'ai eu envie de prendre l'air alors je me suis mise à marcher . Ce soir la j'ai rencontré Victor . Je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi beau ! Il devait avoir la vingtaine . Il s'est approché de moi, un grand sourire sur le visage ._

« Hey ! Que fais une jeune fille dehors à cette heure ci ? »

« Je me ballade c'est tout . »

« Seule ? Tu n'as pas peur de faire de mauvaises rencontres ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur, je sais me défendre . »

_Il se mit à rire . Des frissons me parcoururent le long du corps . Je savais que j'aurai du faire demi tour et retourner dans la maison mais je me rapprochais de lui ._

« Je m'appelle Victor . »

« Bella . »

« Bella … Un si joli nom . Diminutif d'Isabella je suppose ? »

« Oui . »

« Bella , Bella … Quel chance j'ai eu de tombé sur toi ce soir ! »

_Il s'était rapproché de moi, au point que nos nez se touchaient presque . C'est la que je vis ses yeux . Ils étaient rouges sombre . Il passa sa main le long de ma joue et dégagea mes cheveux de ma nuque . Il plongea son visage dans mon cou et me renifla ._

« Hum tu sens si bon Isabella . »

_J'étais tétanisé . Je n'osais ni bouger ni parler . Il venait de poser ses lèvres dans mon cou lorsqu'on entendit des cris et des bruits de pas ._

« Bella ! Bella ! T'es ou ? Bella ! »

_Il se releva, me regarda une dernière fois avec un sourire . _

« A bientôt, ma chère Isabella . »

_J'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il avait disparu . Avais-je rêvé ? Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent . _

« Bella ! On te cherchait partout ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

_Je me retourna . William, mon petit ami et Ashley ma meilleure amie ._

« Bella ça va ? »

_Will avait l'air inquiet . Je lui souris . _

« Ca va Will, j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air . »

« Tu étais seule ? J'ai cru entendre une voix . »

« C'était juste un passant qui demandait son chemin . Tu peux me ramener chez moi ? Je suis fatiguée . »

« Bien sur . »

_Je ne dis rien de plus . Qui était ce Victor ? Il n'était pas comme moi, j'en étais sur . Mais qu'était-il alors ? Le lundi suivant, je reçu un bouquet de freesia . Etrange, Will m'offre rarement des fleurs, encore moins des freesias .J'ouvris la carte ._

_« Ma chère Isabella, _

_J'espère te revoir bientôt ._

_Victor »_

_Victor ! Il sait où j'habite ! Je pris le bouquet et le jeta à la poubelle . La carte suivi après l'avoir mise en miette . je commençais à avoir peur . Que me voulait-il ? Je reçu d'autre cadeaux les jours qui suivirent . Des bijoux, des fleurs … Tous signés Victor . Je n'en avais parlé à personne . J'avais bien trop peur . Je n'eus plus aucune nouvelle à partir du jeudi . Je me suis sentie soulagé . Ces 4 derniers jours, j'avais été distantes avec Will, je voulais me rattraper . _

« Will ! »

« Salut Bella . Ca à l'air d'aller aujourd'hui . »

« Je suis d'excellente humeur . Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Dis moi . »

« Ma mère sort samedi soir, j'ai la maison pour moi seule . J'ai l'intention de te préparer un bon petit plat et on passera la soirée rien que nous deux . »

« J'adore ta mère ! Et je t'adore encore plus ! »

_Il m'embrassa fougueusement . Will était un fan de ma cuisine . Je passais la journée du samedi à tout préparer . Je lui cuisina son plat préféré, du poulet tandoori . Ma mère et Phil, mon beau père, partirent vers 18h . Ils passaient la soirée chez des amis et ils rentreraient tard dans la nuit . Je mis la table, créa une ambiance romantique avant de me changer . Je mis ma robe bustier bleu ciel, sa préférée . Il arriva vers 19h ._

« Tu es magnifique Bella ! »

« Tu es pas mal non plus . »

_Il entra après m'avoir embrassé . Nous étions ensemble depuis 6 mois . Je n'étais pas amoureuse mais j'aimais être avec lui . Il me faisait me sentir bien . Il était mon premier petit ami et je n'étais pas prête à aller plus loin pour le moment . Il était le meilleur joueur de l'équipe de base ball du lycée . Et il m'avait choisi moi . Incompréhensible . Il m'a dit un jour qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi car mes yeux exprimaient plus que des mots ne pourront jamais le faire . J'avais décidé ce jour là de tout faire pour le rendre heureux . Et jusqu'à présent j'y arrivais . Après le repas ( qu'il dévora ) nous nous mimes devant un film . J'ai du m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le générique défilait ._

« Oh je suis désolée Will de m'être endormie ! »

« C'est pas grave ma Bella . Tu es si belle quand tu dors . Et puis j'ai pu t'entendre parler . »

_Je rougis . Je parlait dans mon sommeil depuis mon enfance . Mon plus grosse gêne ._

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? »

« Que des trucs mignon . Que je t'avais manqué . Et que tu voulais encore du poulet ahahah . »

« Arrête c'est pas drôle ! »

« T'es trop mignonne quand tu rougis . Mais qui est Victor ? »

_Je me figea . J'avais parlé de lui en dormant . _

« Oh c'est juste le personnage du livre que je lis en ce moment . »

_Il ne m'avait pas cru, je le voyais sur son visage . Et je ne sais pas mentir ._

« Bon il faut que je rentre . Il se fait tard . Merci pour cette soirée ma Bella on se voit demain ? »

« D'accord . Envoie moi un message quand tu es rentré . »

« Bonne nuit . »

_Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de monter dans sa voiture . Je le regarda partir avant de retourner dans la maison . Je débarrassa la table et monta dans ma chambre . Ma fenêtre était ouverte . Bizarre, je me souvenais pas de l'avoir ouverte . Je m'avançais pour la fermer lorsque j'entendis un bruit derrière moi . _

« Tu es magnifique Bella dans cette robe . »

_Victor !_

« Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? »

« J'attendais que ton Will s'en aille . Je pensais qu'il n'allait jamais partir ! je t'avoue que je me sens flatté que tu rêves de moi . Je suis venu t'observer chaque nuit et tu te posais toujours la même question . '' Qui est-tu Victor ? '' Je suis la pour répondre à ta question ! »

« Tu t'es introduit dans ma chambre toutes les nuits ? Mais tu es fou ! Sors d'ici avant que j'appelle la police ! »

« Voyons ma Bella ! Ne sois pas si grossière envers ton invité . Tu voulais savoir qui je suis ? Eh bien, je suis ton avenir . »

« Mon avenir ? »

« Oui, je suis la pour t'offrir une vie beaucoup plus passionnante qu'une vie humaine . »

_Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Je commençais vraiment à avoir peur . Je reculais doucement vers ma table de chevet, où se trouvait mon portable . _

« Bella, Bella, Bella ! Lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois, je voulais seulement boire ton sang . Mais je t'ai observé . Tu feras une excellente compagne j'en suis sur . »

_Boire … mon sang …_

« Je ne comprend pas … Boire … mon sang … »

« Je suis un vampire Isabella et tu le sera aussi . »

_Il fonça sur moi . Ensuite ce fut le trou noir . Je ne me souviens que de la douleur . Une brulure incandescente . J'avais l'impression d'être dans un bucher . Je voulais mourir afin que cette douleur cesse . Mais elle empirait à chaque instant . J'entendais parfois des bribes de paroles mais je ne les comprenais pas . Puis la douleur commença à s'estomper dans mes jambes et dans mes bras .Elle se concentrait dans mon cœur jusqu'à son dernier battement . Puis, plus rien . Plus de douleur . je bougea mes doigts, mes bras . Je n'étais pas attachée .J'ouvris les yeux . J'étais dans une chambre, assez vide . D'une minuscule fenêtre, je vis qu'il faisait nuit . Ma vue était étrange . Je voyais les moindres détails . J'entendis aussi tout en amplifié . Je ne comprenais rien . Où étais-je ? J'entendis des pas se diriger vers moi puis s'arrêter devant la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre . _

« Bella ! Tu es enfin reveillée ! J'avais tord, tu es encore plus belle que je ne l'imaginais . »

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ? Et je suis où ? »

« Tu es chez moi . Et je t'ai rendu plus forte, plus belle que n'importe quelle humaine . Tu devrais me remercier . »

« Ma gorge … Elle me brule … »

« C'est la soif . Allons chasser ma Bella . »

« Chasser ? Chasser quoi ? »

« Un humain quel question ! Tu vas boire le sang d'un humain, tu verras c'est délicieux . »

« C'est une blague ? »

« Bien sur que non . Tu es un vampire à présent . Et les vampires se nourrissent de sang frais . Suis moi . »

_Je le suivis à contre cœur . Ma gorge me brulait tellement, je voulais que ça s'arrête . Je le suivis dans le centre ville . Il devait être très tard, il n'y avait presque personne . _

« Hume l'air et dis moi ce que tu sens . »

_J'obéis . Je ne sentais rien jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur alléchante me parviennent . Je fonça dans sa direction, Victor me suivait en riant . Je me rapprochais de cette odeur de plus en plus . Quand je me stoppa . Cette odeur appartenait à une jeune fille . Elle ne devait pas voir plus de 12ans ._

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu Bella ? Cette proie ne te plait pas ? »

« Je ne tuerai pas une enfant ! Elle doit avoir à peine 12ans ! »

« Et alors ? Plus ils sont jeunes, meilleur est le sang . Je vais te montrer comment faire . »

_Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena vers la fille . Je bloqua ma respiration, je savais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps mais je voulais y croire ._

« Bonjour jeune fille . Que fais-tu ici toute seule en pleine nuit ? Tu devrais au chaud dans ton lit . »

« Je me suis disputée avec mes parents … »

« Oh ! Une fugueuse ! Quelle chance Bella ! »

_La fille me regardait sans comprendre . Victor me lâcha pour se rapprocher d'elle . Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux pour la sentir . _

« Hum, exquis ! Viens sentir Bella . »

_Je ne pouvais faire un geste . La jeune fille était terrifiée, je le voyais dans ses yeux ._

« Comment tu t'appelles ma chère ? »

« Lizzie . »

« Lizzie je te présente mon amie Bella . Elle vient juste de se réveiller et elle a très soif . Ta délicieuse odeur lui donne encore plus soif . La laisserais-tu te mordre et te vider de ton sang ? »

_Elle tremblait de peur en me regardant . Victor lui fit une petite coupure dans le cou . L'odeur m'arriva de plein fouet . Je m'avança sans en avoir conscience . Je salivais déjà de gouter son sang . Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça . _

« Pitié … »

_Je la regarda dans les yeux . Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça . Je recula et bloqua de nouveau ma respiration . _

« Bella que fais-tu ? Bois son sang ! »

« Non ! Laisse la partir ! »

_Il me regarda méchamment avant de se jeter sur elle . Il l'a vida en quelques secondes . Je n'osais pas bouger. Est-ce ça qui m'attendait ? Devenir un monstre ? Non jamais je ne pourrais tuer . Victor se tourna vers moi ._

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas soif, je le vois dans tes yeux ! »

« Je ne veux pas tuer de gens innocents ! Encore moins une enfant ! »

« Ils sont notre nourriture faut t'y faire ! Viens on va te trouver un autre sac de sang . »

_Il me prit par le bras me je me dégagea . _

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je rentre chez moi . »

« Bien sur ! Quel meilleur premier repas que t'es parents . Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! »

« Jamais ! Ne touche pas à mes parents ou tu le regrettera ! »

« Je t'ai créé, tu ne fais pas peur ! »

_Il essaya de m'attraper mais je lui arracha le bras . Une immense douleur s'inscrivit sur son visage ainsi que de la déception . _

« Bella … Que fais-tu ? Nous allons passer l'éternité ensemble … Ne pars pas … »

« Je ne suis pas à toi ! Ne t'approche plus de moi ni de ma famille sinon je te réduit en poussière ! »

_Et je partis en courant . Je ne savais pas d'où venait cette force mais elle m'avait sauvé . Je ne savais pas où j'allais quand je sentis une odeur . Moins forte que celle de la jeune fille, je décida de la suivre . Un coyote . Je ne réfléchis pas et fonça sur lui . Son sang m'apaisa . Je pouvais me nourrir d'animaux, je n'avais pas besoin de tuer pour survivre . Je me sentis légèrement apaisée .Je pris la direction de chez moi . J'entra par la fenêtre . Peut être que ma mère ne s'était pas rendu compte de mon absence en rentrant . _

« Bella ? »

_Je me tourna . Ma mère était dans mon lit ._

« Maman ? qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? »

« Oh mon dieu Bella tu vas bien ! J'ai eu si peur ! »

_Elle se jeta dans mes bras avant de reculer ._

« Bella tu es gelée . Ou était tu ? »

« Heu seulement faire un tour . »

« Un tour qui dure 3 jours ? Tu te fiches de moi ? »

« Quoi ? 3 jours ? »

_Impossible … Il m'a enlevé pendant 3 jours ! Ma mère alla allumer la lumière . Elle poussa un cri en me voyant ._

« Bella … Tes yeux … Tes yeux … »

« Quoi mes yeux ? »

_Je me mis devant mon miroir avant de pousser un cri moi-même . Mes yeux étaient rouges sang ! Je me regarda plus attentivement . J'étais toujours moi, mais en plus jolie et plus pale . _

« Bella … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

_Je me mis à pleurer sans qu'aucune larmes ne coulent . Je lui raconta toute l'histoire, de ma rencontre avec Victor à mon retour . Ma mère versa les larmes que je n'avais pas . Elle n'avait pas peur de moi, j'étais toujours sa petite fille . Les jours qui suivirent, nous en apprîmes plus sur les vampires . On décida de ne pas en parler à Phil . Je ne remis plus les pieds au lycée . Je quitta Will, la chose la plus difficile que j'ai pu faire . Il ne comprenait pas . Mais je voulais le protéger de moi . J'avais déjà failli mordre ma mère lorsqu'elle s'était coupé en faisant la cuisine . Je ne ressentais plus la fatigue alors je passa mes nuits entre la chasse et la lecture . Je ne pouvais pas sortir, ma peau brillait tel un diamant au contact du soleil . Phil partit le lendemain de mon retour pour son travail . Heureusement, ça avait été dur de l'éviter . J'ai pris conscience de mon don par hasard . Je regardais les photos de famille accrochées au mur . Mes yeux me manquaient . Ma mère arriva à ce moment la . Elle eu un choc en voyant mes yeux . Ils étaient comme avant . On a fait plein de test . La couleur de mes cheveux, de ma peau … Plus la surface était grande plus c'était dur . C'était plutôt facile pour mes yeux, je n'aurai plus à me cacher de Phil . Je passa tout l'été enfermé . Je sortais que la nuit . Je tournais en rond toute la journée . Les gens commençait à se poser des questions . Ma mère a du leur sortir une excuse, que j'étais malade et que je pouvais pas sortir . Je ne supportais plus de rester enfermée alors je pris la décision d'aller chez mon père . La séparation avec ma mère a été vraiment dur . J'aperçus Victor à l'aéroport, avant de partir . Il avait l'air triste . Je lui fis un signe de la main avant de me retourner et d'embarquer . _

**Fin Flashback **

* * *

**Voila pour l'histoire de Bella ! Si vous avez des questions ou si vous voulez des précisions n'hésitez pas .**

**J'espère avoir vos avis :) **

**XOXO S.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellow :D **

**Voici le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir poster hier, je n'étais pas chez moi donc je n'ai pas eu accès à mon pc . Je posterai le chapitre 7 dimanche soir .**

**Merci à ceux qui me mettent en favoris et qui me suivent .**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**** : Les vampires sont-ils tous mauvais ? POV Edward**

_Bella ne me regardait pas . Elle semblait encore plongée dans ses souvenirs . Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ce vampire lui avait volé sa vie . Elle semblait si triste … Je lui pris la main, n'osant pas la prendre dans mes bras . Ce même courant électrique nous traversa, mais cette fois ci se fut agréable . Elle leva les yeux vers moi . Je la voyait telle qu'elle était vraiment, sans aucune illusion . Ses yeux commençait à perdre leur couleur rouge sang . Elle était si belle . Son histoire m'avait bouleversé, mais je la trouvais impressionnante . Elle n'avait jamais goûté au sang humain alors qu'elle n'était vampire que depuis très peu de temps . Elle vivait parmi eux comme si elle était encore humaine . Les autres ne la fuyait pas, pas comme ma famille et moi . Je savais qu'il était presque l'heure de retourner en cours mais je ne voulait pas briser ce moment . Elle s'était confiée à moi, elle avait baisser sa garde et je ressentais toute sa détresse . _

« Tu es le premier vampire que je rencontre depuis Victor . Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous pareils, assoiffés de sang . C'est pour ça que je t'ai fui hier . Mais tu es différent . Tout comme Alice . Je le vois dans vos yeux . Il n'y a aucun besoin meurtrier, aucune folie . Comment faites-vous ? Chaque jour est une épreuve, je lutte pour n'attaquer personne . Je veux être comme vous . »

« Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça . Pour nous aussi c'est dur . Mais nous nous nourrissons que de sang animal, ce qui nous rend peut être plus humain . C'est plus facile de se contrôler avec le temps mais notre conduite n'est pas irréprochable . Il est arrivé que nous craquions . »

« Je ne veux pas être un monstre … »

« Tu n'en ai pas un Bella ! Tu es même incroyable ! Tu es la première vampire que je rencontre qui se contrôle aussi bien au bout de quelques mois . »

_Elle hocha la tête sans répondre . Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le lycée, je la suivis en silence . J'avais aimé ce moment entre nous, Bella m'impressionnait vraiment . Elle était si différente des autres … Nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre nos cours respectifs . Elle me fit un baiser rapide sur la joue, à vitesse humaine avant de partir . Ma main toucha l'endroit où ses lèvres s'étaient posées . J'avais l'impression que ma peau brulait . Je la connaissais depuis seulement quelques heure et pourtant je savais qu'elle serait une personne importante dans ma vie . _

**POV Bella **

_C'était la première fois que je racontais mon histoire à une autre personne que ma mère . Je me sentais légère, comme si un poids s'était enlevé de ma poitrine . Edward avait dit que je n'étais pas un monstre . Mais devais-je le croire ? C'était un vampire . Pourtant, il était si différent de Victor . Aucune violence dans son regard . Aucun démon . Il m'avait écouté sans m'interrompre . Il m'avait rassuré, seulement en serrant ma main . Ce courant électrique, voulait-il dire quelque chose ? Et puis, ce baiser que je lui avais fais, ce geste spontané, m'avait étonné . Mes lèvres froides me brulaient . J'arriva à mon cours totalement déboussolée . Angela me fit signe de m'assoir à côté d'elle ._

« Où étais-tu au déjeuner ? Je t'avais garder une place . »

« Désolé, j'étais dehors avec Edward . »

« Avec ce froid ! Tu es courageuse . Attend … Avec Edward Cullen ? Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissaient . »

« Je le connais pas vraiment . On s'est vu hier après les cours par hasard et on a discuté . Il a voulu qu'on déjeune ensemble alors je l'ai suivi . »

« Etrange . »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Edward et sa famille ne parlent à personne au lycée . Ils restent toujours entre eux . Depuis leur arrivée, ils ne se sont jamais séparés . Ils sont du genre, renfermés .»

_Je réfléchissais . Edward avait délaissé sa famille pour passer une heure avec moi . Est-ce que ça signifiait quelque chose ? Si Angela trouvait ça étrange, c'est que ça avait bien une signification ? Le prof entra, je reporta mes questions à plus tard et me concentra sur le cours . Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement . Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture quand j'entendis quelqu'un me suivre . Je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre alors je continua ma route . Au moment où j'ouvris ma portière, cette personne décida enfin à parler ._

« Salut la nouvelle . »

_Mike Newton . Génial ._

« Salut . Je préfère Bella . »

« Moi c'est Mike Newton . Alors ton arrivée a Forks se passe bien ? »

« Oui merci . »

« Si tu as besoin d'un guide, n'hésite pas je connais tous les endroits tranquilles . »

_Il finit sa phrase avec un clin d'œil . Répugnant . Je savais très bien à quoi il pensait . _

« Merci mais non . Je connais la ville depuis toute petite . »

« Dommage . »

_Il s'était rapproché . Je réfléchissais à un moyen de le faire partir quand je vis Edward arriver . Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur ._

« Newton . »

_Mike se tourna en sursautant . Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ._

« Cullen . Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Je voudrais poser une question à Bella . »

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

_Mike s'était tourné vers moi en posant la question ._

« Oui on se connait . Alice voudrait savoir si tu peux passer à la maison tout à l'heure .»

_Mike me regardait la bouche ouverte . Avec ce que m'avait raconté Angela cette après midi, je le comprenais . Edward ne parlait à personne sauf avec moi . La nouvelle . _

« Heu je dois d'abord voir avec mon père s'il travaille ou non . »

« Je t'appelle plus tard ? »

« Parfait ! A tout à l'heure . »

« A tout à l'heure . »

_Il partit avec un sourire . Il semblait fière de lui . Etait-il venu me voir par jalousie ? Non, il était surement venu m'aider à me débarrasser de Mike ._

« Mike ? Tu voulais autre chose ? »

« Non non . Salut . »

_Il rejoignit rapidement sa voiture . Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu . Edward semblait l'avoir faire peur et étonné . Je monta dans ma voiture et pris la direction de chez moi . Mon père n'était pas encore rentré . Il y avait un mot derrière la porte . _

_« Bella, _

_Je travaillerais tard, dine et ne m'attend pas ._

_S'il y a le moindre soucis, appelle moi au commissariat ._

_Papa . »_

_Il travaillait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit . Parfait . Je monta prendre une douche et me changea . Je m'apprêtais à sortir chasser lorsque le téléphone sonna . J'hésitais à répondre mais si c'était mon père et que je ne répondais pas, il s'inquiéterait . _

« Allo ? »

_« Bella ? C'est Edward . »_

« Oh ! Salut . Je ne m'attendais pas à ton appel . »

_«_ _Ah bon ? Pourtant, je te l'avais dis . »_

« Je pensais que tu l'avais dis seulement pour faire fuir Mike . »

_« En partie oui .( Il riait . C'était le plus beau son que j'avais entendu de toute ma vie .) Mais Alice veut vraiment que tu passes la voir . Et moi aussi . Tu pourrais rencontrer notre famille . Tous les vampires ne sont pas mauvais . »_

« D'accord . Il faut juste que j'appelle mon père et que je lui prépare un repas pour son retour . Et je voulais chasser aussi . »

_« Que dirais-tu d'une chasse à plusieurs ? Alice et moi voulions aussi nous nourrir dans la nuit . »_

« Je sais pas trop … »

_« De quoi as-tu peur ? »_

« Bah, vous êtes des vampires depuis un bout de temps . Moi je suis novice . »

_« Tu as peur qu'on se moque de toi ? Voyons Bella ! Je suis sure que tu m' impressionneras encore . »_

« Bon d'accord . Mais dans la nuit alors, quand mon père dormira . »

_« Très bien . Je passe te prendre dans 20min . »_

« A toute suite . »

_Je raccrocha et monta rapidement dans ma chambre me changer . Je ne pouvais pas aller chez les Cullen habillée n'importe comment ! Je mis un slim noir avec mon haut blanc préféré et mes converses . Je passa un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux et redescendit préparer deux gros sandwichs et téléphoner à mon père ._

_«Chef Swan. »_

« Salut Papa, c'est Bella . »

_« Bella ? Il y a un problème ? »_

« Non pas du tout . Je t'appelle juste pour te prévenir que je vais chez les Cullen . Je ne rentrerai pas tard . »

_« Chez le Docteur Cullen ? »_

« Oui, je suis … amie avec Edward et Alice . »

_« Oh très bien . De toute façon, je ne pense pas rentrer avant minuit ou 1h du matin . »_

« Un problème ? »

_« Des gardes ont trouvés deux corps dans les bois, à la limite de Forks . Une attaque d'animal il semblerait . Fais attention en allant chez les Cullen, ne vas pas en forêt . »_

« Ne t'en fais pas et puis Edward vient me chercher . Je t'ai préparé des sandwichs . Tu risques d'avoir faim en rentrant . »

_« Merci Bella . Je dois te laisser . On se voit demain . Fais attention à toi . »_

« Oui . A demain . »

_S'il savait que je n'avais rien à craindre d'une attaque animal ! Ce serait plutôt le contraire . Je débarrassa la cuisine quand j'entendis une voiture tourner au coin de ma rue . J'enfila mon manteau et sortis . Edward . Il sortit de la voiture et m'ouvrit la porte . Will le faisait aussi . De vrais gentleman ! _

« Tu es très jolie Bella . »

« Hum merci . »

_Si j'étais encore humaine, j'aurai rougis de la tête au pieds . Un aspect de ma vie humaine qui ne me manquait pas du tout . J'étais un peu stressée à l'idée de rencontrer d'autres vampires, encore plus en sachant que c'était la famille d'Edward . _

« Prête ? »

« Je crois . »

_En réalité, je n'étais pas prête du tout ._

* * *

**Voila :D **_  
_

**En espérant que ça vous a plu ! **

**N'oubliez pas, vos avis me font avancer . :) **

**XOXO S.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir ! **

**Voici le Chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Désolé de le poster aussi tard . **

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**** : De nouveaux amis ? POV Bella **

_Nous arrivions devant la maison d'Edward, en pleine forêt . Elle était magnifique ! Elle était bâtie dans une grande clairière . La maison était moderne avec des baies vitrées un peu partout . _

« La maison est magnifique Edward ! »

« Merci . Esmée l'a rénové quand nous nous sommes installés . »

_Il avança vers la porte d'entrée . J'étais de plus en plus stressée . Je lui suivait doucement, retardant le moment où j'entrerai . J'entendais du bruit à l'intérieur . Un match à la télé, le bruissement de vêtements qu'on déplace, des pages d'un livre qu'on tourne et une voix qui fredonnait . La maison avait paisible . J'avais à peine mis un pied à l'intérieur que je me sentais calme . Pourtant, j'étais vraiment nerveuse . Et la, plus rien . Je me sentais en sécurité . _

« Jasper . »

« Désolé, je voulais simplement l'aider . »

_Mon sentiment de calme disparu . J'étais de nouveau nerveuse . C'était Jasper, le frère d'Edward qui m'avait calmé avec son don . Impressionnant . Il n'aurait pas du arrêter mais j'avais trop peur de lui demander de continuer ._

« Bella, je te présente Jasper . »

« Salut .. »

« Désolé d'avoir utiliser mon don, je pensais t'aider . »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, ça m'a fait du bien . »

_Jasper me sourit et alla dans une autre pièce . Il était étrange mais il n'avait pas l'air méchant . Son visage et ses mains étaient couvertes de cicatrices . j'étais curieuse mais trop effrayée pour poser la question . Je suivis Edward jusqu'au salon . Immense ! Mon salon ressemblait à un placard à balai comparé à celui-ci . Il y avait un grand canapé blanc avec des fauteuils assortis au milieu de la salle, avec un immense écran plat devant . Un magnifique piano à queue noir trônait devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin . Jasper était assis sur le canapé à côté d'un homme que je comparais à un ours . Il avait une carrure impressionnante . Il se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire ._

« Ah c'est donc toi Bella ! Moi c'est Emmett . »

_Il n'avait pas l'air méchant finalement . Il me souriait avant de reporter son attention au match . Edward me sourit aussi, il avait l'air content . Je me sentais de moins en moins nerveuse . Une femme entra dans le salon . Petite, brune avec un jolie visage en forme de cœur ._

« Bella je te présente ma mère Esmée . »

« Bonsoir Mme Cullen . »

« Voyons Bella, appelle moi Esmée . »

_Elle avait l'air douce, elle me faisait pensé à ma mère . _

« Carlisle est dans son bureau . Il travaille . Mais fais lui visiter la maison . Rosalie est avec Alice dans sa chambre . Elles font le tri dans leur garde robe . »

« Je lui avais dit de ne pas faire ça ! »

_Esmée ria avant de partir dans une autre pièce . Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'Edward voulait dire . Il continua sa visite . Les pièces étaient toutes magnifiques . On monta au premier . Edward allait se diriger à droite lorsque Alice déboula . _

« Bella tu es enfin la ! Je voulais descendre t'accueillir mais Edward voulait pas . Viens, Rosalie nous attend . »

« Alice ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas le faire ! Tu n'écoutes jamais rien . »

_Alice lui tira la langue avant de me prendre par le bras et de me diriger vers ce qui semblait être sa chambre . Edward nous suivait un peu gêné ._

« Rosalie, Bella est la ! »

_Dans la pièce se trouvait la fameuse Rosalie . La plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu . Un corps parfait et de magnifiques cheveux blond . Mais son regard envers moi était froid, distant . Elle me fit seulement un signe de tête .Elle semblait ne pas trop m'aimer comparé à Alice . Elle était surexcitée . Des tas de vêtements étaient posé sur le lit . _

« Bon Bella, il faut que tu changes de style de vêtements . J'ai sorti ce qui pourrait t'aller . Tu vas e prendre quelques uns et les essayer dans ma salle de bain . »

« Alice c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas besoin de nouveaux vêtements . J'aime bien ceux que je porte . »

« Bella tu ne peux continuer à t'habiller comme ça ! Tu es belle, il faut que tu sois plus féminine ! »

« Alice vraiment, j'en ai pas besoin . »

« Tu finiras par m'écouter, je l'ai vu . »

_Son sourire carnassier me fit peur . Edward réussit à me faire sortir de sa chambre après une conversation presque muette . _

« Désolé, je lui avait dis de ne pas le faire . »

« C'est pas grave . »

_Edward me conduit jusqu'à une porte en chêne . Il attendit 2 secondes avant qu'une voix lui donna l'autorisation de rentrer . C'était un grand bureau avec des livres tout au long du mur . Des tableau étaient accrochés . Au fond de la pièce, un grand bureau où était assis un homme blond . Il me tendit la main ._

« Bonsoir Bella, je suis Carlisle . Heureux de te rencontrer . Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de toi . »

« Moi de même, Mr Cullen . »

« Appelle moi Carlisle, Mr Cullen était mon père . »

_Il me fit un sourire . Il n'avait rien à voir avec Victor . Victor était cruel et assoiffé de sang . Lui avait les yeux dorés et un visage accueillant et gentil . _

« J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser mais on verra ça une prochaine fois . Tu es la bienvenue ici, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas . »

« Merci Carlisle . »

_On sortit de la pièce et on continua notre visite . Tout était magnifique et blanc . On termina par la chambre d'Edward . Elle était rempli de livres et de CD en tout genre . Une guitare était posé dans un coin . _

« Tu joue de la guitare ? »

« Heu oui, mais pas souvent . »

« A qui est le piano dans le salon ? »

« C'est le mien . »

« Je n'ai jamais été doué pour le piano . Ma mère m'y avait inscrite quand j'avais 8 ans . J'ai arrêté après le 3ème cours . »

_Edward me sourit . Après avoir vu toutes les pièces de la maison, on redescendit au salon . Tout le monde était là, soit devant la télé soit entrain de discuter . Edward m'entraina jusqu'au piano avant de s'installer devant . Il me fit m'assoir à coté de lui . J'avais hâte de l'entendre jouer . Dès que ses doigts se posèrent sur les touches, une mélodie en sortit . Je n'entendais plus qu'elle . A la fois douce et forte . C'était magnifique . J'aurai pu en pleurer . Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre autour de nous . Nous l'écoutions tous jouer . Il joua d'autres morceaux, j'en connaissait certains comme Clair de Lune de Debussy . Il était parfait . Il m'était tant d'émotions quand il jouait . Elles passaient toutes sur son visage que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder . Quand il termina de jouer, il me prit la main et me sourit . _

« Je n'avais jamais joué devant une autre personne que ma famille . »

« C'était magnifique Edward . »

_On rejoignit les autres sur le canapé . Ils regardaient une chaine d'informations . Le son était bas, mais j'entendais tout de même . Des meurtres avaient été commis dans les environs . Des attaques animales, d'après la journaliste . Ils étaient tous rivés à la télé . _

« Carlisle ? »

_Carlisle se tourna vers Edward ._

« Un vampire . J'en suis presque sur . Il se rapproche de Forks . »

« Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? »

« Pour le moment rien . Si ça empire, nous lui demanderons de partir . »

« Il tue beaucoup . Tu penses qu'il n'est pas seul ? »

« Je ne sais pas . Ca peut être un nouveau né . »

« On devrait peut être se renseigner un peu plus . C'est déjà le 4ème meurtres en deux jours . »

« On en reparle plus tard Edward . »

_Edward lui fit un signe de tête . Un vampire s'en prendrait à tous ces gens ? Je me mis à paniquer . Mon père enquêtait sur cette affaire ._

« Bella, de quoi as-tu peur ? »

_Jasper s'était tourné vers moi . _

« Mon père, il enquête sur cette affaire . Il peut lui arriver quelque chose ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je n'ai eu aucune vision le concernant . S'il y a quoi que ce soit, on le protégera . »

« Merci Alice . »

« Bella, je te ramène ? »

_Je répondis oui à Edward . J'étais inquiète pour mon père mais Alice m'avait rassuré . Edward conduisit en silence jusqu'à chez moi . Il était tard . Mon père n'était toujours pas rentré . Edard m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte . _

« Edward, tu veux toujours chasser cette nuit ? »

« Bien sur . Tu es partante ? »

« Je crois que j'en ai besoin . Qui nous accompagne ? »

« Alice et Emmett . On t'attendra à 3h en bas de ta fenêtre . »

« Très bien . A tout à l'heure . »

« A tout à l'heure Bella . »

_Edward m'embrassa le front avant de partir . C'était le premier geste affectif qu'il avait envers moins . En dehors de se tenir la main, rarement . Je me sentais étrange . Je ne pensais qu'à lui et quand il était là, je me sentais entière . Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant . Je montais dans ma chambre me changer et m'occuper jusqu'à ce que mon père rentre . Il arriva vers 1h30 du matin . Je l'entendis manger avant de monter prendre une douche et se coucher . Il se mit à ronfler à 2h30 . Parfait . J'attachais mes cheveux et écoutais de la musique . A 4h pile, j'entendis des bruits en bas de ma fenêtre . Ils étaient là . J'enfilais mes bottes et sautait par la fenêtre . Ils me sourirent tous et on se mis à courir en direction de la forêt . _

* * *

__**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ****On se retrouve demain soir pour le chapitre 8 :)**

**Je pense que je vais prendre une beta . Celles (ou ceux ?) intéressé(e)s, envoyer moi un message .**

**N'oubliez pas, vos avis m'aident beaucoup .**

**XOXO S.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Désolé de ne pas avoir posté hier, ma puce était malade j'ai du m'occuper d'elle .**

**Pour me faire pardonner, voici un long chapitre .**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

**Chapitre**** 8**** : Jacob . POV Bella**

_La chasse en compagnie d'Edward, Alice et Emmett s'était bien passée . Edward était impressionné par ma vitesse et par le fait que je savais chasser proprement . Emmett s'était foutu de lui avec Alice . On avait bien rigolé . Emmett était drôle, toujours entrain de vanner Edward . Le pauvre . J'étais arrivée chez moi vers 5h45, avant que mon père ne se réveille . Edward m'avait raccompagné . Cela faisait que quelques jours que j'étais à Forks et pourtant je me sentais proche de lui . Il m'apaisait .Les jours qui suivirent furent calmes . Me cacher de mon père était dur, je voulais me rapprocher de lui mais j'avais trop peur qu'il découvre la vérité . Quand il était là le soir, je devais me forcer à diner avec lui . Une vraie torture . Ça amusait beaucoup Emmett . Une après-midi où j'étais chez eux, Emmett me mit au défi de gagner une partie de jeux vidéos . Il était sur j'allais perdre mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que j'étais douée . Will et moi jouions souvent ensemble . Je l'avais écrasé ! Pour me venger de ses moquerie, il dut manger un repas que j'avais préparé chez moi . Les grimaces qu'il faisait à chaque bouchées étaient tordantes .Il n'a plus voulu que je joue avec lui après ça . Carlisle m'avait aidé à apprivoiser mon don . Je pouvais maintenant réchauffer ma peau . Il m'aidait beaucoup à apprendre mes limites . Alice et moi étions devenues amie finalement . Elle avait raison . Rosalie était toujours aussi froide, elle ne m'acceptait pas et c'était bien la seule . J'étais plus proche d'Edward chaque jour . On se quittait rarement . J'étais follement amoureuse de lui, j'en doutais plus . J'attendais impatiemment le jour où il m'embrasserait . Nous étions vendredi soir . Edward m'avait raccompagné comme chaque jour . Mon père était déjà rentré, un fait plutôt rare . Edward me laissa à la porte, il me retrouverait ce soir . Mon père était de bonne humeur . _

« Salut Papa . »

« Ah Bella tu es la ! Tu te souviens de mon ami Billy ? Tu jouais avec Jacob son fils quand tu étais petite . »

« Bien sur ! Pourquoi ? »

« Ils viennent manger à la maison ce soir . Ils ont hâte de te voir . »

« Donc je prépare à dîner ? »

_Charly me répondit avec un sourire penaud ._

« Si ça te dérange pas, sinon je commande des pizzas . »

« Allez sors de cette cuisine, je vais faire des lasagnes . »

« Merci Bella, tu es un ange . »

_Charly m'embrassa le front avant de sortir de la cuisine . Le meilleur ami de mon père venait manger à la maison avec son fils, je n'allais pas les laisser manger des pizzas . Je me mis à la tache en pensant à Edward . Je pensais constamment à lui . Heureusement qu'il venait tous les soirs, sinon je le harcèlerais tout le temps ! Je pris mon portable et lui envoyais un message pour lui dire qu'un ami à mon père venait manger . Il me souhaita une bonne soirée et qu'il viendrait vers minuit . Ca allait être long jusque la . Je commençais à accepter le fait d'être vampire . Grace à ça, j'avais pu rencontrer Edward et les Cullen . Et puis, état vampire, il y avait un espoir d'un avenir entre Edward et moi . Nous étions tous les deux immortels . Charly regardait un match . Je le rejoignis pendant que les lasagnes cuisaient . Vers 18h30, j'entendis une voiture au bout de la rue . Ça pouvait être eux . Je me levais pour vérifier la cuisson . C'était prêt . J'étais soulagée de savoir encore cuisiner . Je sortais le plat du four quand j'entendis la voiture se garer devant la maison . Charly se leva pour les accueillir . Je vis par la fenêtre Billy et Jacob . Jacob était tout simplement un tas de muscles . Presque comme Emmett . Il était grand, plus grand que Edward . Je rejoignis Charly au moment où il ouvrit la porte . A ce moment, une odeur me brûlait le nez . Je me doutais qu'elle venait des Black mais pourquoi était elle différente des autres humains ? Billy me sourit et me serra la main . l'odeur ne venait pas de lui . Charly ne semblait pas le remarquer . Je fus choqué du regard que me lançait Jacob . Un mélange d'incompréhension, de haine et de répulsion . Je ne comprenais pas . Je lui avais rien fais . En tout cas l'odeur venait de lui ._

« Bella ! Je suis content de te voir . C'est fou comme tu as grandi . Tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père . »

« Je suis contente de vous revoir aussi Billy . »

_Charly et Billy ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué le comportement de Jacob ._

« Salut Jacob . »

« Bella . »

_Super . Je sens que je vais passer une bonne soirée ! _

« Ca sens super bon Charly ! Depuis quand tu sais cuisiner ? »

« Ah Ah très drôle Billy ! C'est Bella qui a préparer le repas . »

« J'ai fais des lasagnes . »

« J'ai hâte de les goûter ! »

_Je retournais dans la cuisine tandis que Charly et Billy allèrent dans le salon . J'entendis Jacob me suivre ._

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »

« Tu as un problème Jacob ? »

« Oui et c'est toi mon problème ! Que fais une sangsue ici ? Si tu fais du mal à Charly, je te tuerais . »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

_Je commençais à paniquer . Comment Jacob pouvait être au courant pour moi ?_

« Fais pas l'innocente, je sais très bien que t'es un vampire ! T'as la même odeur qu'eux . Et c'est pas tes yeux qui me feront croire le contraire . »

_Il me lança un regard tueur avant de rejoindre les garçons au salon . Je comprenais pas . Il savait qui j'étais et me menaçait . Je pris mon portable et montais dans ma chambre . Je composais le numéro d'Edward en priant pour qu'il réponde ._

_« Je te manquais déjà ? »_

_Dans une autre situation, je serais rentrée dans son jeu mais la j'avais trop peur ._

« Edward ! Il sait qui je suis ! Comment il le sait ? »

_« Bella qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

« Jacob, le fils de l'ami de mon père, il sait qui je suis ! »

_« Jacob Black ? »_

_Son ton avait changé . Il était sérieux maintenant ._

« Tu le connais ? »

_« C'est un Quileute et un loup garou . Il faut que tu sortes de cette maison ! »_

« Je peux pas partir Edward ! Comment ça un loup garou ? »

_« Les Quileutes se transforment en loup et ce sont nos ennemis . Si tu restes il te tuera . Ils ne nous attaquent pas car on a conclu un traité avec eux . On ne mord personne et on ne va pas sur leur territoire et eux nous laissent tranquilles . Viens à la maison ou je viens te chercher ! »_

« Non Edward je laisserais pas mon père avec un loup garou ! Je dois le protéger ! Je dois raccrocher, mon père m'appelle . Je te rappelle après . »

_Je raccrochais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit . C'était hors de question que je parte de chez moi . Je redescendais en essayant de me calmer . Je mis la table en silence . Les Black et mon père s'installèrent . Ils parlaient de pèche . Jacob me regardait, une menace dans les yeux ._

« Belle tes lasagnes sont divines ! »

« Merci Billy . C'est le meilleur plat que je fais et c'est aussi mon préféré . »

« Ah oui vraiment ? »

_Jacob avait parlé sur un ton sarcastique . Personne ne l'avait remarqué . Tant mieux . _

« Sale chiot . »

_J'avais parlé doucement, pour que personne ne puisse m'entendre . Jacob se tourna vers moi, les yeux remplis de colère ._

« Buveuse de sang . »

_Il m'avait répondu sur le même ton . S'il voulait jouer ._

«Toutou à sa mémère . »

« Sangsue . »

« Retourne dans ta niche . »

« Meurtrière . »

_J'étais vraiment en colère . Je quittais la table précipitamment et montais dans ma chambre . Mon père m'avait regardé abasourdi . Je pris le première objet que je trouvais dans ma chambre et l'explosais . Comment pouvais t-il m'insulter de meurtrière alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas ? Il ne savait pas contre quoi je me débattais, cette envie de sang humain toujours aussi forte . Il n'était qu'un imbécile ! J'essayais de me calmer pour pouvoir redescendre . J'avais été impolie envers Billy et mon père . J'étais calmée au bout de 5min . _

« Bella, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? »

« Rien Papa, juste un mal de tête . Je suis montée prendre un comprimé . »

_Il hocha la tête et continua sa conversation . Jacob me regardait avec un sourire satisfait . Je me retenais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui faire ravaler son sourire . Je finissais mon assiette pour éviter les soupçons . Billy avait apporté le dessert, un moelleux au chocolat . Je fis une crème anglaise rapidement . Après le repas, ils regardèrent encore un match donc je profitais pour appeler Edward . _

_« Bella ? Ça va ? »_

« Oui ça va . »

_« Tu es énervée . Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »_

« Rien ! Ce sale cabot m'énerve c'est tout ! »

_Edward se mit à rire ._

_« Ce sale cabot hein ? »_

« Désolé mais il m'exaspère ! Il me juge alors qu'il me connait même pas ! »

_« C'est les loup . Ils ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent . »_

« Et puis il pue ! Sérieusement, je vais devoir frotter toute la maison demain ! »

_Edward explosa de rire ._

_« Oui c'est horrible hein ? On dirait un chien mouillé en pire . »_

« Le chien mouillé vient dans la cuisine . On se retrouve à la clairière à minuit ? »

_« Ok . Amuse toi bien Bella ! »_

« Ah Ah Ah très drôle Edward ! »

_Je raccrochais alors qu'il riait toujours . Sale traître . Jacob s'adossa contre le chambranle de la porte . _

« T'es pote avec Cullen ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Je m'informe c'est tout . J'espère qu'il t'a prévenu pour le traité . Ça me ferait chier de faire du mal à Charly en t'arrachant la tête . »

« Ah, parce que tu crois en être capable ? Laisse moi rire ! »

« On a été créé pour vous tuer alors oui j'en suis tout à fait capable . Et puis pourquoi être devenue un monstre ? Ta petite vie humaine ne te suffisait plus ? Ca te plait de boire du sang et de tuer ? Tu me dégoûtes, tu n'as pas pesé une seule seconde à tes parents ! »

_La j'étais vraiment énervée ! De quoi droit se permettait-il de parler de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas ? _

« Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? Tu crois qu'un jour je me suis réveillée et je me suis dis ' Tiens et si je devenais vampire !' . Tu crois que ça me plait d'être un monstre ? D'avoir envie de tuer chaque personne que je croise ? Non ! J'ai pas eu le choix ! On m'a volé ma vie ! Bien sur que je voudrais être encore humaine ! Pouvoir vieillir, me marier et avoir des enfants ! Mais ça n'arrivera jamais et ça me rend malade ! Tout ça parce qu'un égoïste de vampire me voulait, moi ! Tu veux me tuer ? Mais vas y, ça me fera plaisir ! J'attend que ça, de mourir ! Mais ça non plus ça n'arrivera pas parce que je suis immortelle ! Je vais devoir regarder tous les gens que j'aime mourir les uns après les autres ! Je vais garder le corps d'une adolescente de 17 ans pendant des siècles ! Tu te permets de me juger, de dire que je suis une meurtrière mais je n'ai jamais tué personne moi ! Je n'ai jamais versé une seule goutte de sang humain ! Depuis 7 longs mois, depuis ma mort, je n'ai jamais bu une seule goutte de sang alors je ne te permet pas de m'insulter dans ma propre maison ! »

_Avoir déballer ce qui me rongeait me faisais du bien . Jacob me regardait bouche bée . Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Billy l'appela ._

« Jacob, on y va ! »

_J'allais dans le salon dire au revoir à Billy . J'avais parlé doucement, ils ne m'avaient donc pas entendu . _

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir Bella . Passe quand tu veux à la réserve . »

« Merci Billy . A bientôt . »

_Je ne mettrais jamais les pieds à la réserve . Billy et Jacob partirent ensuite . _

« Je vais me coucher Papa, je suis fatiguée . »

« Très bien Bella . Je serais déjà partie quand tu te lèveras demain . Bonne nuit . »

« Bonne nuit . »

_Je montais prendre une douche et m'allongeais dans mon lit . J'étais psychologiquement fatiguée . 23h30 . Plus qu'une demi heure et je serai avec Edward . Mon père s'était couché quand j'étais sous la douche . J'entendais déjà son souffle régulier . Il dormait . Je m'habillais légèrement et sortais par la fenêtre . Je chassais un peu avant de retrouver Edward à la clairière . Il était déjà la, assis sous un arbre . Rien que sa vue m'apaisa . Je courus vers lui et me jeta dans ses bras . J'avais besoin de réconfort . _

« Bella, tu vas bien ? »

« Non . J'ai besoin d'un câlin . »

_Edward m'embrassait les cheveux et me serrait plus fort . _

« Raconte moi ce qui ne vas pas . »

« Jacob . C'est rien qu'un abruti de chien . »

« Ça je le savais ma Bella . »

_Ma Bella … C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait comme ça . _

« Il a dit que j'étais égoïste d'être devenue vampire . »

« Si je pouvais, je lui arracherai la tête pour t'avoir fais du mal . »

« Je l'ai remis à sa place de toute façon . Il n'a plus rien dit . »

« J'aurai bien aimé voir ça ! »

_Je levais la tête vers lui . Il me regardait en souriant . Il était tellement beau ! Il me caressait le visage . sa main était douce . Il laissait une trainée brulante après son passage . Ses yeux étaient sérieux, il avait quelque chose en tête . Son visage s'abaissait vers le mien . Est-ce qu'il … ? Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir ensuite . Ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes . Plus rien ne comptait à présent . Seulement lui et ses lèvres contre les miennes . C'était le baiser le plus merveilleux que j'avais connu . Il était parfait . Sa langue demandait l'autorisation de passer, que je m'empressais d'accepter . Nos langues jouaient l'une contre l'autre . Nous étions dans notre bull, seuls au monde . J'oubliais complètement Jacob et son égocentrisme . On ne pouvait se détacher l'un de l'autre . On en avait pas envie de toute manière . Il semblait durer des heures . On se sépara lorsqu'on entendit quelqu'un arriver . Edward se plaçait devant moi pour me protéger . Cette odeur … _

« Jacob Black qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

_Edward avait du lire dans ses pensées car Jacob sortit des bois et avançait vers nous ._

« Cullen c'est pas toi que je viens voir . »

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici . »

« Je veux lui parler . »

« Non . »

« Edward qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

_Il semblait énervé . C'était compréhensible, je l'étais aussi que Jacob nous ai suivis jusqu'ici . _

« Bella, je veux te parler . »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas assez dit ce soir ? »

« C'est important . S'il te plait . Je te ferais aucun mal . »

_Je riais . Il était sérieux la ?_

« Tu me fais pas peur . Arrête de rêver ! »

« Il faut que je te parle . »

_Edward se tourna vers moi ._

« Bella je reste avec toi . Si tu as quelque chose à dire dis le Black . »

« Je veux parler avec Bella, seule sangsue . »

« Hors de question . »

« Je l'attaquerai pas ! »

_Je regardais Jacob . Il ne semblait pas énervé . Du moins pas contre moi ._

« Ça va aller Edward . »

« Non Bella ! Je te laisserais pas seule . Tu n'as signé de traité avec la meute, il peut te tuer . »

« Je sais qu'il me fera rien . Je suis la fille du shérif et du meilleur ami de son père . Attend moi dans ma chambre d'accord ? S'il te plait . »

_Edward hésitait mais il finit par céder . Il m'embrassa rapidement, lança un regard d'avertissement à Jacob et partit . Je m'assis à la place qu'occupé Edward lorsque je suis arrivée . Jacob me rejoignit mais resta debout ._

« Ecoute Belle je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure . J'avais pas le droit de te juger . Mais t'es un vampire ! Et les vampires qui ne tuent pas ça courent pas les rues ! »

« Fallait poser la question avant de m'agresser ! »

« Si on recommençait ? Je suis Jacob, le garçon avec lequel tu faisais des gâteaux de boue . »

_Il me tendait la main . J'hésitais . Il voulait s'excuser d'accord mais je ne pouvais pas oublier ce qu'il avait dis non ? Je soufflais avant de lui serrer la main . Autant éviter la guerre avec les loups . Il était brulant ._

« Jacob, contente de te voir . Ça a l'air d'aller pour toi . T'es nourris aux OGM ou aux stéroïdes ? »

_Il s'assit à coté de moi ._

« Ah Ah très drôle . C'est un truc de loup . Comme la chaleur . »

« Le tatouage aussi ? Ou tu as voulu jouer le rebelle ? »

« Truc de loup aussi . Et toi ? Tes yeux ils étaient bleus tout à l'heure et la ils sont rouge clairs . »

« C'était une illusion . Pour éviter une crise cardiaque à Charly . »

« Toi aussi tu as un don alors ? »

« Ouais je crée des illusions . Mes yeux, ma peau des trucs comme ça . »

« C'est utile . J'imagine pas la tête qu'ils feraient à ton lycée . »

« Ils s'enfuiraient ! »

« Et donc tu sors avec le buveur de sang ? »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Tu m'insultes aussi ! »

« Désolé j'ai pas l'habitude ! Donc tu sors avec Cullen ? »

« On dirait . »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Plus que tout . »

« Tant qu'il te fait pas de mal . »

« Tu t'entends ? Chez moi tu parlais de me tuer et là tu dis que Edward ne doit pas me faire du mal . Tu es pas logique comme mec . »

« Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois un vampire ! J'avais peur pour Charly mais ta tirade m'a fait réfléchir . Tu es toujours la Bella que j'ai connu . En plus forte . Et plus belle aussi . »

« Ah parce qu'avant j'étais moche ? »

« Raah mais non tu m'as compris ! »

« Je plaisante Jake déstresse ! »

_On se mit à rire . J'avais retrouvé le Jacob de mon enfance . _

« Ça te dit une course ? Je suis sur que je suis plus rapide que toi ! »

« Ça m'étonnerait Toutou ! Je suis encore un nouveau-né ! »

« On parie ? Si je gagne, tu me prépareras des lasagnes pendant une semaine ! »

« Ok ! Si je gagne, tu feras tout ce que je dis pendant une semaine . »

« Marché conclu ! Attend, je me transforme . »

_Il allait dans les bois pour ensuite ressortir sous la forme d'un énorme loup . Mais il était beau . Couleur sable, et j'étais presque sur que son pelage était doux ._

« Bon je compte jusqu'à trois . T'es prêt ? Un .. Deux .. Trois ! »

_On se mit à courir rapidement . On pris des chemins différents . Je connaissais des raccourcis mais Jacob aussi . Il devait connaitre ces bois parfaitement . J'approchais de ma maison . Je pouvais apercevoir ma voiture . Je sentais Jacob tout près de moi . J'accélérais le plus possible et arriva en bas de ma fenêtre en première . _

« Ouais ! J'ai gagné ! »

_Jacob sortit du coté de la maison . Il était de nouveau humain ._

« Je suis sure que t'as triché ! »

« Comment j'aurai pu ? Je suis plus rapide que toi admet le ! »

« Pfff ! »

« Bon jusqu'à vendredi prochain, minuit tu fera tout ce que je dis sans exception ! »

« D'accord d'accord . Bon je vais rentrer . »

« Oh allez ne sois pas mauvais perdant ! Dans 3 mois je serais moins rapide et moins forte, tu pourras avoir ta revanche . »

« Tu m'étonnes que je l'aurai ma revanche ! Et cette fois tu me fera des lasagnes pendant 1 mois ! »

« On verra ! »

« Je suis content de t'avoir revu Bella . Et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir insulter . »

« C'est oublié Jake . Je te serrerais bien dans mes bras mais tu pue trop ! »

« C'est réciproque . A croire que tu te laves jamais ! »

« Abruti ! Tu ferais mieux de courir si tu veux pas que je te frappe ! »

« Ah Ah Ah ! A bientôt Bell's ! »

_Il partit en courant . J'étais heureuse que ça se passe comme ça . J'étais proche de Jacob avant même s'il a un an de moins que moi . Je sautais jusqu'à la fenêtre de a chambre . Edward était allongé sur mon lit avec un lit . Un dieu vivant . _

« Hey . »

« Hey . Je n'ai pas été trop longue ? »

« Non ne t'en fais pas . Je vous entendu rire . Vous êtes réconciliés ? »

« Apparemment . Il s'est excusé pour son attitude . »

« Tu es heureuse, c'est le principal . Viens la . »

_Il m'attrapa la main et me traîna sur le lit . Il m'embrassa . Je le collait à moi . Là, j'étais heureuse ._

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**Toujours à la rechercher d'un(e) beta pour ceux qui veulent .**

**Je posterais tous les deux jours maintenant, avec de plus long chapitre .**

**En espérant avoir vos avis :)**

**XOXO S.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellow :D**

**Désolé de poster tard, en ce moment c'est la folie ! **

**Par choix, j'ai fais avancer l'histoire . Dans les chapitre précédents, on était au mois de Novembre et début Décembre . **

**Voila Voila :D **

**Merci encore à eux qui me suivent ! Bonne lecture :)**

**/ Je rappelle que les personnes appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf eux sortis de mon imagination \**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**** : Pourquoi moi ? POV Bella **

_La relation avec Jacob s'améliorait de jour en jour . Le fait que je sois un vampire ne changeait rien . On s'était habitué à nos odeurs respectives . Ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Edward mais il ne disait rien car il savait que ça me faisait du bien de parler avec une personne de mon enfance . Il m'avait présenté deux des ses amis, Quil et Embry . De gentils garçons . Sam, le chef de meute, était méfiant vis-à-vis de nous . Mais il l'acceptait . Mon amour pour Edward était plus fort chaque jour . Nous étions toujours ensemble , jours et nuits . Les Cullen m'avaient tous accepté . Même Rosalie . Ça avait été dur mais elle avait compris qu'être vampire n'était pas mon choix, que je voulais rester humaine pour pouvoir fonder une famille . La douleur de n'avoir jamais d'enfants nous avaient rapprochés . J'aimais les Cullen comme ma famille . Esmée m'aidait pour tout, j'aimais ma mère de tout mon cœur mais Esmée étant vampire, elle pouvait me donner des conseils plus avisés . Carlisle répondait à toutes mes questions sans hésiter, à n'importe quel moment . Alice, Rose, Emmett et Jasper étaient devenus les frères et sœurs que je n'avais jamais eu . Et Edward, lui, c'était mon âme sœur . Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui, et c'était réciproque . Je comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il m'avait choisi moi . Il y avait tellement de plus belles filles que moi ! Mais non, ça lui était égale . Je vivais dans l'angoisse qu'un jour il se lasse de moi et me quitte . _

_Nous étions au mois de Février . La St Valentin approchait . J'avais acheté à Edward une gourmette avec son nom complet dessus . Je savais qu'il avait prévu une soirée romantique, j'avais réussi à tirer les vers du nez à Alice . Contre 7 jours de shopping au moment où elle voudrait . J'étais déçue, j'en avais pas appris beaucoup finalement . Mais je le lui avais promis . Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de ma torture . Nous passions le week end à Seattle avec Rosalie . Un week end entre filles me faisait du bien, si on oubliait le shopping . On était au centre commercial depuis 3h et j'en avais déjà marre ._

« Alice on peut faire une pause s'il te plait ? »

« Non ! On en fera une quand je le déciderais ! »

« Alice, Bella a raison . Faisons une pause et allons nous balader . Les nuages vont se dissiper, tu l'as dis toi-même . »

_Je remerciais Rose du regard . Je savais qu'Alice l'écouterais ._

« Bon d'accord mais après on y retourne ! »

_On prit la direction de la sortie quand je vis un joli collier dans une vitrine . Il plairait à ma mère sans aucun doute ._

« Regardez les filles ! Il est magnifique . Je vais le prendre . Je vous rejoins à la voiture. »

« D'accord, traîne pas trop . Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu une pause . »

_Je tirais la langue à Alice avant de rentrer dans la boutique . Je fonçais directement vers une vendeuse . Il était dans mes moyens, je pus le prendre sans remords . Pendant que la vendeuse l'emballait, je me tournais vers la sortie et regardais les passants . Je sentais un regard sur moi . C'est pas possible … Ce garçon qui me regardait … Ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Après avoir récupérer mon cadeau, je fonçais vers la sortie et surtout vers lui . Je devais être sur . Il se trouvait près de l'escalator mais qui j'y arrivais, il avait disparu . J'avais du rêver mais pourtant j'étais sur de l'avoir vu . Je fis demi tour et rejoignais les filles . On se baladait dans un parc avant de retourner faire les boutiques . Elles voulait sortir donc on prit des tenues pour le soir même . Alice voulait absolument que je sois en robe et talons . Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas porté . Je choisis une petite robe bleu nuit avec une paire de talons noirs assez haut . J'avais pu réfréner Alice pour la robe mais pas pour les chaussures . Rose se chargeait de trouver un bon endroit . On retourna à l'hôtel pour se préparer . Rose avait réservé une table au New Moon, un club branché . Alice et Rose étaient magnifiques . Alice portait une robe bustier rose pale et avait mis des barrettes pour retenir ses cheveux en arrière . Rose portait une robe rouge dos nu et avait fait un chignon lâche . Alice m'avait lissé le cheveux, ça changeait de les avoir habituellement ondulé . Elle m'avait maquillé légèrement . J'aimais bien, j'avais l'impression de retrouver l'ancienne moi . On partit vers 23h30 . On entendait déjà la musique alors qu'on se trouvait seulement sur le parking . Il y avait foule devant l'entrée mais grâce à Rose on pu rentrer directement . Une hôtesse nous conduisait à notre table quand j'aperçus 3 personnes déjà assises . _

« Edward ! »

« Ma Bella tu es tellement belle ! »

_Il me prit dans ses bras . Il m'avait manqué même si on s'était quitté le matin même . Je le regardais . Il était sublime .Il portait une chemise blanche avec les 3 premiers boutons ouvert et les manches relevées jusqu'au coude sur un pantalon noir . Il était vraiment classe . _

« Surprise Bella ! Pour te récompenser de m'avoir supporter aujourd'hui, j'ai appelé Edward pour qu'il nous rejoigne . Et comme il était hors de questions qu'on vous voie vous bécoter toute la soirée je lui ai dis de ramener nos amoureux a nous . »

« Merci Alice, t'es vraiment géniale ! »

« Oui je sais ! »

_Je l'a serrais dans mes bras et lui embrassait la joue ._

« Hey c'est ma femme, c'est moi qui doit l'embrasser ! »

« D'accord d'accord Jazz je te la rend . »

_Jasper me frotta la tête . Il avait pris cette habitude depuis quelques semaines . Il me prenait pour une enfant, ce que j'étais à coté de lui mais quand même . On du prendre une bouteille de champagne pour jouer le jeu, ça avait un goût de cendre . Alice et Rose m'entraînèrent sur la piste de danse . Ça faisait du bien de se défouler un peu . Je n'avais pas dansé depuis mon dernier bal d'hiver . On se faisait draguer mais les garçons venaient à notre secours . Quand j'en eu marre de danser, je pris Edward par la main et le ramenais à notre table . Je voulais être seule avec lui . _

« Cette journée sans toi était longue ma Bella . Quand Alice m'a appelé, j'ai voulu partir sur le champ . Emmett m'a stoppé alors que j'allais franchir le seuil de la maison . »

« Pour moi c'était long ! Alice est un vraie démon dans les magasins . Tu veux pas me kidnapper demain ? »

« Désolé mon ange, tu lui a promis . Et puis Alice m'arracherai la tête . »

« Bon tant pis . Une autre torture pendant des heures . Avec une folle furieuse . Qui ne me laisse même pas respirer 5min . »

« Tu essayes de me faire culpabiliser ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a conclu un marché avec elle pour savoir ce que j'ai préparé pour la St Valentin . Et puis, tu n'as pas besoin de respirer . »

« Bon bon je jette l'éponge ! Mais embrasse moi alors . »

_Il se pencha vers moi et me donna l'un de ses baisers dont je ne pouvais me passer . Je regrettais pas d'être un vampire dans ses bras, pas besoin de pause entre chaque baisers . _

« Bella, sors ta langue de la bouche de mon frère et viens danser ! »

« Alice ! »

« Bah quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire qu'elle n'y était pas . »

« Bon j'arrive Alice ! »

_Alice retourna sur la piste . Je fis un denier bisou à Edward avant de la rejoindre . Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et continua à danser . Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'on était sur la piste quand je me retournais vers notre table pour voir Edward . Je m'arrêtais net de danser . Une espèce de fausse blonde en mini jupe était pratiquement collée à lui ! Je voyais bien qu'il était gêné et qu'il essayait de la repousser mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre . Alice m'attrapa le bras ._

« Vas y doucement Bella hein ? N'oublie pas que tu es beaucoup plus forte qu'elle . Tu peux la tuer . »

« Merci Alice . »

_Ses mots m'avaient un peu calmé mais j'étais toujours énervée . Je me frayais un passage et me planta devant eux . _

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec mon mec ? »

« C'est ton mec vraiment ? Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger . »

« Il est juste trop poli pour te dire virer ton cul de la . Donc dégage . »

« T'as pas à me donner d'ordre . »

_Ça__ avait l'air d'amuser Edward . Mais pas moi . Je me penchais vers elle, assez près pour qu'elle puisse voir mes yeux . Je coupais l'illusion et je vis la peur passer dans sur son visage quad mes yeux passèrent du bleu au rouge ._

« Dégage . Maintenant . Et tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir . »

_Elle se leva et partit sans demander son reste . Edward riait . J'avais envie de lui mettre mon poing sur le visage mais je me suis rappelé que c'était l'homme que j'aimais ._

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

« Bella, je ne savais pas que tu étais jalouse ! »

« Je le suis pas . Je veux juste qu'aucune filles ne s'approchent de toi . »

« Celle la ne reviendra pas, c'est sur . Tu lui as vraiment fais peur ! »

« Elle a eu de la chance que je ne lui arrache pas la tête ! »

« Ma Bella, viens la . Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse . Toutes les autres sont insignifiantes à mes yeux . Tu es la seule femme que j'aime . »

_Je me calmais instantanément et me blotti dans ses bras . Je ne bougeai plus de ses bras pendant le reste de la soirée . Au moins, j'étais sur qu'aucune fille ne viendrait le draguer . On sortit vers 5h30 et on retourna à l'hôtel . Je montai avec Edward, Alice et Jasper . Le comportement de Rose et Emmett était devenu presque indécent et aucun de nous ne voulait monter avec eux .On arriva rapidement à l'hôtel et se donna tous rendez vous le lendemain à 12h . Le shopping avait été annulé pour passer la journée tous ensemble avant la reprise des cours . On passa notre temps à nous câliner Edward et moi . Vers 10h , Edward décida d'aller chasser un peu . Ses yeux commençaient à s'assombrir . Je voulais rester dans la chambre pour me préparer et puis je n'avais plus besoin de chasser autant qu'au début . Il m'embrassa longuement avant de partir et me promit de revenir dans 1h . Il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de la ville . Je pris une longue douche bouillante . Je regrettais de ne plus sentir l'eau chaude sur ma peau alors je la prenais la plus chaude possible pour pouvoir avoir de la buée et faire comme si tout était normal . Je voulais faire plaisir à Edward alors je mis une jupe avec un haut bleu, la couleur qu'il préférait sur moi . Je finissais de me coiffer quand j'entendis un bruit dans la chambre ._

« Edward ? »

_Il ne répondit pas mais j'entendais des pas se rapprochaient . _

« Edward c'est toi ? »

_J'allais ouvrir la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement . _

« Bonjour, Isabella . »

**POV Edward .**

_Je chassais rapidement . Je voulais rejoindre Bella le plus vite possible . J'avais un mauvais pressentiment . Je courus le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'hôtel . J'ouvris la porte de la chambre . Bella n'était pas là . Je pris mon portable et essayais de l'appeler . Messagerie . Elle devait être avec Alice . J'avançais jusqu'au lit quand je vis une feuille pliée, sur la table de chevet . Mon cœur se brisa quand je vis son contenu . C'était l'écriture de Bella ._

_« Pardonne moi . _

_Je t'aime . B. »_

_Ce n'était pas possible . Elle était partie ! Comme ça ! Sans aucune explications . Alice déboula dans la chambre ._

« Edward ! Bella a des problèmes ! »

« Elle m'a quitté Alice . »

_Je me sentais vide, sans vie ._

« Non elle ne t'a pas quitté ! Elle a été enlevé ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je viens d'avoir une vision . Je l'ai vu avec un vampire d'une vingtaine d'année . Elle le suppliait de la laisser partir . »

_Je voyais le visage du vampire . Il me faisait penser à quelqu'un . Alice repasser sa vision en boucle pour pouvoir chercher des indices de l'endroit où elle se trouvait . Il parlait comme un gentleman . Il l'appelait Isabella . Une seule personne l'appelait comme ça . _

« Je sais qui il est ! »

« Quoi ? Tu le connais ? »

« Pas moi . Bella . C'est Victor, celui qui l'a transformé . »

* * *

**Le retour de Victor ! Vous avez pas fini d'en entendre parler !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :) **

**J'essaye de poster la suite avant dimanche promis ! **

**XOXO S.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant mais c'est la folie chez moi en ce moment . **

**Voici le chapitre de 10, je sais pas quand je posterais le 11 mais j'espère de tout coeur avant la fin de la semaine .**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre**** 1****0**** : Victor POV Bella**

_« Bonjour Isabella . »_

« Victor .. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis heureux de te voir moi aussi . Tu es toujours aussi belle . »

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Je t'ai suivi . Je t'observe depuis que tu es partie de Phoenix . »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir ? Tu es à moi Isabella, à personne d 'autre que moi ! Encore moins à ce minable vampire ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

_J'étais terrifiée . Il m'avait observé pendant des mois sans que je le sache . De quoi d'autre était-il capable ?_

« Voyons Isabella, c'est toi que je veux . Je suis venue te chercher . »

« Je ne partirai pas avec toi . »

« Bien sur que si . »

« Comment peux-tu en être sur ? »

« Si tu décides de ne pas me suivre, je ferai du mal au Cullen, en particulier à Edward . »

« Ne t'approche pas d'eux ! »

« Alors suis moi . Je les ai observé, je connais leur points faible . Je sais que ton Edward lit dans les pensées et la petite Alice voit l'avenir . »

« Ils te détruiront . »

« Je ne pense Isabella, je ne suis pas seul . »

_Son visage exprimait de la colère pure . Il ne mentait pas, je le savais . Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose aux Cullen, surtout à Edward . Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le suivre . _

« Très bien Victor, je te suis . Mais je veux écrire un mot d'adieu à Edward, pour qu'il ne me cherche pas . Et je veux prendre quelques affaires . »

« Fais comme tu veux Isabella . Mais si tu lui donne un indice, qu'il nous retrouve, je le tuerais . »

_Je pris quelques affaires que je mis dans un sac . Je tremblais . Je ne voulais pas quitter Edward et Alice . L'idée de ne plus revoir Edward me brisait . Victor m'attendait devant la porte de la chambre . Je pris une feuille et un stylo . Je ne savais pas quoi écrire, ce qui serait le moins dur pour lui . Je devais me dépêcher avant qu'il rentre . Je m'excusais et lui dit que je l'aimais . Je n'avais pas la force d'écrire quelques chose de plus . Je pris mon sac et sortit . Victor m'attrapa le bras et me traîna vers les escaliers . Il me fit signe de me taire quand on passa devant la chambre d'Alice . Je regardais la porte une dernière fois . Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait mais j'espérais qu'elle soit heureuse . Ils s'aimaient vraiment avec Jasper , ils se méritaient . Rose et Emmett allaient me manquer aussi . La douceur d'Esmée me manquerait . La bonté et la gentillesse de Carlisle aussi . Edward … Mon âme sœur . Je ne voulais pas penser à lui, au fait que j'allais le détruire en partant . Je voulais être la seule à souffrir, je voulais qu'il rencontre une autre fille avec qui il pourra faire sa vie . On arriva devant un 4X4 noir . Deux vampires étaient assis à l'avant . Aussi musclés qu'Emmett . A peine les portières fermées que la voiture démarra . _

« Isabella ! Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là . On va pouvoir continuer notre vie comme elle a commencé . Quand nous nous seront éloigné, on chassera . »

_Il s'approcha de moi et essaya de m'embrasser . Je lui mis une gifle magistrale . Il me regarda, énervé . Je savais que je n'aurai pas du le frapper mais je ne supportais pas qu'il me touche . _

« Ecoute moi bien Isabella, tu es à moi ! Je ferais de toi ce que j'en ai envie, que ça te plaise ou non ! Si je veux t'embrasser, je le ferai . Si je veux te frapper, je le ferai ! Tu m'appartiens !»

_Il s'était mis à crier et me serait fort le bras . Je sentais mes os craquer . Il m'attrapa le visage et le serra fort avant de m'embrasser . Ca n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers d'Edward qui étaient doux et passionnés . Ceux de Victor étaient juste violents . Il me relâcha satisfait . Je me mis contre la portière le plus loin de lui . Je voulais pleurer, hurler et me retrouver dans les bras d'Edward . Je sentais que j'allais vivre un vrai calvaire ._

**POV Edward .**

_Alice venait d'avoir une autre vision . Bella et Victor étaient dans une voiture et il lui hurlait dessus avant de la forcer à l'embrasser . Je tremblai de rage . Comment osait-il la toucher ? J'attrapais le premier objet qui me passa sous la main et le réduit en cendres . Alice était statufiée, elle ne savait pas comment réagir . Victor semblait la terrifier . Jasper nous envoyait des ondes de calme mais rien n'y faisait . Je ne pouvais pas me calmer . J'allais retrouver Victor et le torturerait pour le mal qu'il a fait à ma Bella . Je tournais en rond dans la chambre . On les avait suivis jusqu'au parking avant qu'ils montent dans une voiture . Personne ne les avait remarqué . Je ne savais pas par où commencer pour la chercher . Jasper avait prévenu Carlisle et Esmée . Ils étaient en chemin . Emmett avait emmené Rose chasser, quand elle avait appris la disparition de Bella, elle avait explosé de rage . Carlisle ne voulait pas qu'on prévienne Charly pour le moment, il enverrait tous les flics des alentours pour la retrouver et ils risquaient d'avoir des morts . Jasper espérait que Bella puisse s'enfuir ou nous contacter . Mais il était le seul à espérer . L'esprit d'Alice était concentré pour avoir une autre vision et le mien ne pensait qu'à toutes les souffrances que subira Victor . Emmett et Rose revinrent de leur chasse . Rose était calmée mais elle souffrait de la perte de Bella . Jasper leur raconta la vision d'Alice . Rose et moi partagions les mêmes pensées à ce moment la . _

« Edward ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

_Emmett me fixait comme si j'avais toutes les réponses ._

« J'en sais foutrement rien Emmett ! On ne sait pas où ils sot partis ! Tu crois que ça me plait de rester ici et attendre ? Bella souffre et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider ! »

« Edward calme toi . »

« Non je me calmerais pas Jasper ! Il la enlevé parce que je suis parti ! C'est de ma faute ! »

_Alice avança vers moi et me prit la main ._

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Edward . Je n'ai rien vu . J'aurai du le prévoir . »

_Rose s'approcha d'Alice et lui prit la main ._

« Comment il nous a retrouvé ? »

« Je crois qu'il suivait Bella . Il n'y a pas d'autres explications . »

« Alors il a du nous espionner et être au courant pour vos pouvoirs . »

« Carlisle est la . »

_Trente secondes après, Carlisle et Esmée franchirent la porte . Esmée me prit dans ses bras ._

« Ça va aller Edward, on l'a retrouvera . »

« Carlisle que fait-on ? »

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller à Phoenix . Ils se sont rencontrés la bas, ce sera notre point de départ . »

_Chacun retourna dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires avant de partir . Je n'étais pas en état de conduire alors Jasper prit le volant . Alice s'installa à coté de lui . J'espérais trouver une piste à Phoenix . Si on ne retrouvait pas Bella, je ne vivrais pas sans elle ._

**POV Bella**

_On roulait pendant des heures quand on arriva dans un village presque désert . La voiture s'arrêta devant une petite maison . Il faisait nuit et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où nous étions . Les deux gorilles de Victor sortirent de la voiture et nous ouvrirent les portes . Je ne bougeais pas . J'en étais incapable . Victor s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa le bras avant de me tirer jusqu'à la maison . Elle était sombre et ancienne . Personne ne semblait y habiter depuis un bout de temps . _

« Comment trouves-tu notre maison Isabella ? Je l'ai prise il y a 20ans pour pouvoir y emménager avec ma femme . Les anciens propriétaires ne voulaient pas la vendre, alors je ne les ai pas laissé le choix . »

« Tu les as tués ? »

« Ils avaient bon gout, surtout leur fille . Plus ils sont jeunes, meilleurs ils sont . Tu verras . »

« Jamais je ne tuerai quelqu'un, encore un enfant ! Tu es un monstre Victor . »

« Mais tu es aussi un monstre Isabella, nous sommes pareils . Je t'ai crée, ne l'oublie pas . »

« Je ne serais jamais comme toi . »

« C'est ce qu'on verra . »

_Il me traina jusqu'à une pièce sombre et sans fenêtre et me jeta à terre . Il ferma la pore à clefs . J'étais seule dans le noir mais ça m'étais égale . Je n'étais plus dans la même pièce que lui . Je pensais à Edward . Comment allait-il ? Et Alice ? Je voulais envoyer une vision à Alice, je voulais qu'ils me retrouvent mais j'avais peur . Je n'avais pas d'autres choix si je voulais les revoir . Je pensais fort à Alice, à la situation . J'écris un mot dans la poussière en espérant qu'Alice le verrait ._

_« Alice si tu me vois, aide moi ! Victor est un montre sans cœur et il s'est renseigné sur vous . Il n'est pas seul . Fais attention . Dis à Edward que je l'aime . »_

_J'effaçais le mot avant que Victor puisse le voir . Je priais pour qu'Alice est une vision de moi en train de l'écrire ._

* * *

__**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**On se retrouve vite pour le chapitre 11 :)**

**XOXO S.**


	11. Chapter 11

******Bonjouuuur ! **

**Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de mon absence ! S'il vous plait me frappez pas ! **

**J'ai eu pas mal de soucis et j'ai pas pris le temps d'ecrire et de poster . **

**Je vous laisse pas attendre plus que ça, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 11**** : « Suis-je toujours moi ? » POV Alice **

_Une semaine . Bella avait disparu depuis une semaine . Nous étions à Phoenix sans aucun indice de l'endroit où elle pouvait être . Je voyais mon frère souffrir sans pouvoir l'aider . Il restait assis dans un coin, sans bouger, sans parler . Comme coupé du monde . On a tous essayé de l'approcher en vain . Jasper ne ressentait aucune émotions venant de lui . Jacob nous avait rejoint il y a quelques jours, je lui avait téléphoné car je savais qu'il pouvait nous aider . J'avais aussi appelé le père de Bella en me faisant passer pour elle pour trouver une excuse à son absence . Nous n'avions pas besoin que tous les flics de Forks se lance à leur poursuite . Nous étions impuissant . Nous n'avons déceler aucune trace de son odeur dans tout Phoenix et je n'avais plus eu de visions . On tournait ne rond la journée et la nuit nous patrouillons . On était persuadé qu'elle se trouvait quelque part à Phoenix . Jasper me prit dans ses bras et me dirigea vers le balcon de la suite . _

« Ne t'en fait pas ma Lili on l'a retrouvera . »

« Et si on y arrive pas ? J'ai peur pour Edward . Regarde le . Il ne respire même pas . »

« J'ai essayé de lui envoyer des ondes apaisantes et calmes ça ne marche pas . »

« Oh Jazz, elle me manque ! Je suis tellement inutile … »

« Alice tu n'y es pour rien . Allons chasser d'accord ? »

« D'accord . »

_Le soleil se couchait . On se prépara tous à sortir, faire le tour de la ville encore une fois . Jasper me prit la main . Je regardais une dernière fois Edward avant de franchir la porte . Il ne bougeait toujours pas . Jasper me pressa la main . Il attrapa mon visage pour m'embrasser et me souffla doucement "Je t'aime " . Je lui souris avant de courir en direction du désert . _

**POV Bella **

_Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais la . Edward me manquait . Les Cullen me manquaient . Mon père et Jacob aussi . Et j'avais tellement soif ! Victor ne m'avait rien apporté . Ma gorge était en feu . Il n'était pas revenu me voir depuis que je l'avais insulté . Je dirais approximativement depuis 2 jours . J'en étais pas sure, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres . Juste une vieille ampoule qui éclairait que légèrement . Les murs en béton ne laissaient pas entrer un rayon de soleil . J'aurai pu essayer de m'enfuir mais à quoi bon ? Victor n'était pas seul et j'avais peur qu'ils s'en prennent aux Cullen . Je me repassais en boucle mes souvenirs depuis mon arrivée à Forks . Ma vie n'aurait pu être plus belle sans Edward mes côtés . Je devrais peut être remercier Victor . Non, quand même pas . J'entendais des pas venir vers moi . La porte s'ouvrit sur Victor . _

« Isabella ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

_Je lui répondis pas . _

« Vas-tu faire la tête encore longtemps ? Je voulais t'apporter quelque chose mais maintenant je sais pas si j'en ai toujours envie . »

_Je sentais son regard sur moi . Je détournais la tête ._

« Bon tant pis . Tu te nourriras un autre jour . »

« Attend ! »

_Il se retourna lentement vers moi en souriant . Il savait bien que j'étais assoiffée et jouait avec ça . _

« Bien . Je veux que tu me répondes quand je te parle est-ce clair ? »

« Oui . »

« Si tu es sage, je t'autoriserais à prendre une douche et te changer . J'ai fais les magasins pour toi aujourd'hui . »

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? Et quelle heure est-il ? »

« On est samedi et il est bientôt 20h . »

_Une semaine était passée ! Pauvre Edward … _

« Tu as soif mon Isabella ? »

_Il me caressait la joue . Je voulais détourner la tête mais je savais que si je faisais ça, je ne me nourrirais pas . _

« Oui . »

« Je m'en doutais ! Je t'ai ramené quelque chose . On va te l'apporter . Je te laisse Isabella . Je repasserais plus tard, j'ai des choses à faire . »

_Il m'embrassa le front avant de se retourner . _

« Oh j'ai failli oublier ! Je t'ai apporté un livre . "_Les Hauts de Hurlevent" . _Je sais que c'est ton préféré . Ça te fait plaisir ? »

« Oui, merci Victor . »

« Je t'en prie ma douce Isabella . »

_Il me posa le livre par terre avant de franchir la porte . Il me donnait envie de vomir mais au moins je me nourrirais et je pouvais lire . Je pris le livre et m'allongea . J'étais au chapitre 15 quand la porte s'ouvrit . Une fille tomba par terre en pleurant . Oh non ! C'était ELLE mon repas ! Je recula au fond de la pièce en retenant ma respiration . Elle se tourna vers moi . Elle était perdue . _

« Où … Où on est ? »

_Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans . Elle s'approchait de moi . _

« Ne t'approche pas ! »

_Son odeur remplit ma gorge . Elle sentait si bon . Je n'allais pas résister longtemps . Elle me regarda choquée mais continuai d'avancer ._

« Si tu veux vivre, ne t'approche pas de moi ! »

_Elle s'arrêta enfin et continua à pleurer . Je sentais toujours son odeur et j'entendais son cœur battre . J'avais si soif ! Je fermais les yeux et pensais fort à Edward, à sa force, à son amour pour moi . Il serait déçue si je la tuais . Je ne pouvais pas ! Je devais rester forte pour lui, pour mon père et ma mère . Elle ne me pardonnerait pas si je craquais . J'ouvris les yeux . Elle me regardait . Je pris une légère respiration pour me tester . Ça allait . Je devais rester concentrée sur mes pulsions pour ne pas lui sauter dessus . _

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

_Elle sursauta . _

« Camryn . »

« Moi c'est Bella . Désolé si je t'ai fais peur mais c'est mieux si tu t'approches pas de moi . T'as quel âge ? »

« 15 ans . On est où ? »

« Je sais pas . Je suis désolée . C'est de ma faute si tu es là . »

« Pourquoi c'est ta faute ? Tu es enfermée aussi . »

« La personne qui t'a enlevé, il t'a emmené ici pour moi . »

« Pour … toi ? »

« Ouais . Mais ne t'en fais pas . Je vais essayer de te faire sortir de là . »

_Elle hocha le tête . _

« Tu aimes lire ? »

« Ça va . »

« Tu connais "_Les Hauts de Hurlevent" _? »

_Elle secoua la tête . Je pris le livre et lui lança . Ça l'occupera un peu . Elle me remercia et commença à lire . Je m'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux . Je revoyais le sourire d'Edward, j'entendais son rire . J'aurai aimé pouvoir pleurer . Il me manquait atrocement . J'arrêtas de respirer pour pouvoir me reposer un peu . Au bout d'un certain temps, des pas s'approchèrent . Victor . Je me redressais . La pauvre Camryn était plongé dans son livre, elle n'entendait pas . La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et elle sursauta . Victor l'a regarda étonné puis se tourna vers moi ._

« Isabella, tu m'expliques ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de la tuer ! »

_Camryn me regardait . Elle avait peur . Elle reculait vers le fond de la pièce . _

« Me … tuer ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne te ferais rien Camryn . »

« Tu t'appelles donc Camryn ! C'est joli . Je vois que vous avez discutez . Est-ce que Isabella t'a dit qu'elle était un vampire et que tu étais son dîner ? »

« Un vampire ? Ça existe pas les vampires ! »

_Victor s'approcha d'elle à vitesse vampirique . Elle poussa un petit cri . _

« Si ça existe, nous sommes la preuve ! Bon, Isabella tu la tue et on en parle plus . J'ai des projets pour nous ce soir . »

« Non Victor ! Laisse la partir je l'a tuerai pas ! »

_Je voyais que Victor s'énervait . Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça . Non, je devais résister même si tout mon corps me criait de planter mes dents dans sa gorge . _

« Pitié, laissez moi partir ! »

_Camryn recommençait à pleurer . Victor l'attrapa et l'a colla contre lui . _

« Sens son odeur Isabella . Tu entend comme son cœur bat vite ? Le sang qui coule dans ses veines ne te donne pas envie ? »

« Arrête ! Je craquerais pas ! »

« Bien sur que si Isabella ! Tu as beau être résister autant que tu veux, tu es une nouvelle née ! Tu as besoin de sang ! Mais je dois avouer que tu m'impressionnes . Tu es restée 4h dans cette pièce avec elle sans l'approcher . Je t'applaudirais si ça ne m'énervait pas autant . »

_Camryn était paniquée . Elle essayait de se libérer de son emprise en vain . Je devais trouver une solution car je savais que je finirai bientôt par craquer . _

« Bon, j'ai pas que ça à faire Isabella ! Très bien, là tu n'auras plus le choix . »

_Victor sortit un couteau de sa poche . Avant que je comprenne ses intentions, il coupa légèrement la joue de Camryn mais assez pour que son sang coule . Elle cria et tomba par terre quand Victor l'a lâcha . L'odeur de son sang me parvient . Il sentait si bon ! Je m'approchais d'elle lentement . Elle me regardait en pleurant . Je n'arrivais pas à résister . Je ne pouvais plus . Victor riait joyeusement . Il avait réussi . Je me baissais devant elle . _

« Pardonne moi Camryn . »

_Elle écarquilla les yeux . Je me jetais sur elle et planta mes dents dans son cou . Ma bouche se remplit de son sang merveilleux . Je n'avais jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon ! Je buvais jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien . Mais j'en voulais encore ! J'en voulais plus ! Je lâchais Camryn et me levais . Je me sentais forte, puissante . Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec le sang animal . Pourquoi m'étais-je obstinée à boire que du sang animal ? J'étais un vampire après tout . C'est naturel pour moi de boire du sang humain . Je me mis à rire . Sans aucune raison . Je me sentais bien, heureuse ! Je me tournais vers Victor ._

« J'en veux encore ! »

« Tout ce que tu veux ma douce Isabella . Mais avant, que dis-tu de te préparer ? Je t'ai acheté une magnifique robe pour que tu puisses séduire tous les hommes que tu veux . »

« D'accord . »

_Je suivais Victor hors de la pièce . J'étais dans le sous sol . On arriva dans la cuisine . Elle était moderne et équipée . Mais inutile . On monta au premier et Victor ouvrit une porte ._

« Ta nouvelle cambre Isabella . La salle de bain est là _( Il désigna une porte au fond de la pièce ) ._ Quand tu seras prête, nous partagerons la même chambre . Mais pour le moment, prend une douche et fais toi belle . Ta tenue est dans la boite sur le lit . Rejoins moi dans la cuisine quand tu auras fini . »

_Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur le miennes avant de partir . Étrangement ça me dérangeait pas . Il me donnait ce que je voulais alors pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas aussi ? J'allais dans la salle de bain et me doucha . Je pris mon temps pour être parfaitement propre . J'ouvris la boite contenant la robe . C'était une robe noire assez courte avec des manches ¾ . Le haut de la robe ainsi que les manches étaient en dentelle noire et elle était ouverte dans tout le dos . Je la trouvais magnifique . Des escarpins noirs à talons haut étaient posés au pied du lit . Je pris la trousse à maquillage sur la commode et me maquilla légèrement mes yeux ainsi qu'un peu de rouge sur mes lèvres . Je changeais la couleur de mes yeux pour du bleu électrique . Ils étaient encore plus beau que lorsque j'étais humaine . Je me fis un chignon lâche avec quelques mèches ondulées qui s'échappaient . Parfait . Je rejoignis Victor dans la cuisine . Il était habillé tout en noir également . _

« Isabella, tu es magnifique ! J'ai bien fais de te choisir . »

« Tu es pas mal non plus . Où vas-t-on ? »

« Dans un boite dans le centre ville . Tu pourras choisir ton repas . J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas d'y aller en courant . »

« Bien sur que non . »

« Parfait . Allons y . Suis moi . »

_Il courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit pour moi . Je pris la pochette noire qu'il me tendait et sortit . Il passa devant moi et on partit en direction du centre ville . _

**POV Alice .**

_On venait d'arriver dans la suite avec Jasper quand une vision apparut . _

_« Bella ! Elle était bien habillée, elle était magnifique . Elle semblait heureuse . Elle était avec un homme, un humain, dans une boite apparemment . Le New Moon . C'est à Phoenix ! Ils se levèrent de la table et sortirent . Elle demanda l'heure à l'homme . Il lui dit qu'il était 3h40 . Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une ruelle un peu éloignée de la boite . Elle le poussa contre le mur . L'homme commença à lui caresser les hanches . Le visage de Bella changea . Son sourire envoûtant devint cruel et ses yeux rouges . L'homme commençait à avoir peur et voulu la repousser mais Bella se jeta sur lui et bu son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus . Elle s'essuya la bouche du dos de sa main et se retourna . Victor était là . Bella s'approcha de lui en souriant joyeusement et lui sauta dans les bras en lui disant merci . »_

_Oh mon Dieu ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Non ! Edward courut vers moi ._

« Elle est en vie ! Il faut aller la chercher ! »

« Edward ! Elle tue des humains ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait d'elle ? C'est horrible ! »

_Jasper me prit dans ses bras . Je voulais pleurer . Mon amie était si différente ! Jasper appela Carlisle pour lui dire de revenir . 10 minutes plus tard, on était tous réunis dans la suite . Esmé était heureuse de voir qu'Edward était enfin 'réveillé' . J'expliquais ma vision aux autres sans mentionner le câlin de Bella à Victor . Edward souffrait déjà assez . On décida de se rendre tous dans la boite et la trouver . On arriva à 3h30 . Il nous restait peu de temps . Edward, Jasper et moi attendirent dans la ruelle tandis que les autres cherchaient Victor . On attendait impatiemment que Bella arrive . 3h40 . On l'entendait arriver . Edward se tendit . Elle arriva enfin devant nous . Elle s'arrêta net en nous voyant . L'homme se tourna vers nous . _

« Vous êtes qui vous ? »

« Vous feriez mieux de partir . »

« Je fais ce que je veux petite ! »

« Va t'en . »

_C'était Bella qui avait parlé . Entendre sa voix me fit du bien . L'homme l'a regardait . Elle se tourna vers lui et commença à grogner . L'homme prit peur et partit en courant . Elle se retourna vers nous . Elle me fixait . Elle était étrange . Jasper me pressa la main . Quelque chose clochait . Elle ne semblai pas avoir vu Edward . _

« Alice . Que fais-tu ici ? »

« On est venu te chercher Bella . »

« Me chercher ? Pour m'emmener où ? »

« A la maison . A Forks . »

« Je veux pas retourner à Forks . »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ici, je peux me nourrir autant que je veux ! »

« Bella ! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est mal de tuer ! »

« Je suis un vampire, c'est normal de tuer pour se nourrir . »

« Bella, et ton père ? Ta mère ? Jacob ? Tu les considères aussi comme de la nourriture ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Jacob est un loup garou, je ne le mordrais jamais . En plus il me dégoute . »

« Et tes parents ? »

« Je n'ai plus de parents depuis que je suis vampire . »

« Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Je dois partir Alice . Victor m'attend . »

_J'étais choquée . Ce n'était plus Bella . Elle se retourna et allait partir quand Edward réagit enfin ._

« Bella . »

_Elle se figea . _

« Ne t'en vas pas Bella . »

_Elle se retourna vers Edward ._

« Ed…ward . »

« Bella, reviens avec moi mon amour . »

_Son visage changea de nouveau . Il devint doux, elle semblait redevenir elle-même . Elle s'approchait d'Edward quand elle se figea encore . Une grande tristesse et une grande douleur se marquaient sur son visage . Elle poussa un cri déchirant et tomba à terre . _

« Bella ! »

_Edward courut vers elle et l'a pris dans ses bras . Elle se débattait . _

« Jasper ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? »

« Elle culpabilise . Elle a fait quelque chose de mal et en souffre . »

« Je l'ai tué ! Je suis un monstre ! »

« Qui Bella ? »

« Pardonne moi Camryn, pardonne moi ! »

« Qui est Camryn Bella ? »

_Bella hurlait . Elle ne faisait pas attention à nous . Elle griffait ses bras à s'en arracher la peau . Edward lui attrapa les mains et prit son visage . _

« Bella ! Regarde moi Bella ! C'est moi, Edward ! »

_Elle s'arrêta de crier et le regarda . _

« Pardonne moi Edward, je n'ai pas été forte . Je l'ai tué, Camryn . »

« Chut Bella c'est fini . »

« Je suis un monstre Edward ! »

« Non Bella ! Tout le monde craque un jour . S'il te plait calme toi . Crois moi . Ce n'est pas ta faute . »

« Edward ? »

« Oui mon ange . »

« Tu m'aimes n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sur ! Pourquoi en doutes-tu ? »

« J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi . »

« Tout ce que tu veux Bella . »

« Tue moi . »

* * *

**Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu . **

**Je reposte dès que possible . **

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent ! **

**XOXO S.**


End file.
